Tan sólo un bandolero
by Marianne E
Summary: A los 6 años, Judy Hopps tenía un único amor: Robin Hood. ¿Qué pasará cuando en la actualidad se percate del parecido de su antiguo héroe con cierto zorro compañero suyo? A veces el verdadero amor se conoce cuando te fijas muy bien en los detalles. MiniFic.
1. Ay, ¡Qué día más feliz!

_**Tan sólo un bandolero.**_

 **Parte I: ¡Qué alegría amigos! Ay, que día más feliz.**

Todos tenemos pequeños placeres en la vida, los cuales por más simples que fuesen, siempre nos traen una dicha indescriptible y, a veces, la tan buscada paz interior.

Salir a correr antes de que el sol se alzara en la ciudad era el pequeño placer favorito de Judy Hopps. Sobre todo si se trataba de la mañana de Sábado.

La costumbre era admirable al mismo tiempo que criticable. Al menos a la vista de cierto zorro amigo suyo.

Hasta cierto punto, ella podía darle crédito. Judy trabajaba cinco días a la semana. De Lunes a Viernes, con un horario estricto que a veces rebasaba las jornadas de ocho horas laborales establecidas por las leyes de Zootopia. Con sólo dos días de descanso, lo más lógico sería que la alarma de su celular, la que siempre se activaba a las cinco de la mañana, se mantuviese apagada el fin de semana.

Quizá así debería ser. La coneja podría darse más que un lujo al no perdonar ni un solo día sin ejercicio. Pero para ella los sábados eran especiales.

Las calles céntricas vacías, la quietud y la temple de una urbe que usualmente era testigo del constante movimiento de sus citadinos para asistir a sus trabajos, le regalaban a Judy escenas inigualables. Correr por las avenidas más transitadas de Zootopia en un horario en donde el pavimento le regalaba total libertad era su pequeño y gran placer de la vida.

Ese sábado en especial el reloj le marcó las 08:00 a.m. cuando terminó sus acostumbrados siete kilómetros. La conejita tomaba agua, sentada en una de las muchas bancas del parque central de la ciudad. Cansada, pero realizada, se retiró los audífonos y contempló con alegría los primeros vestigios de movimiento en el lugar.

Su avanzado sentido auditivo ya comenzaba a captar las risas infantiles y los gritos de emoción. Bueno era saber que las pequeñas crías compartían su peculiar costumbre por madrugar un fin de semana y aprovecharlo al máximo en el exterior.

Apunto estaba de levantarse para regresar a su departamento cuando un singular sonido llamó su atención. Judy alzó una de sus orejas conforme este fue ascendiendo poco a poco. Lo reconocía bien. Escondido en el interior de los árboles del parque, alguien lloraba desconsolado.

.

.

.

— ¡Jaaaa! Miren al gatito llorar. ¿Quieres tu sombrero de vuelta, Jimmy? — el cachorro de lince se mofaba con malicia. Una de sus patas alzó entonces con orgullo un pequeño sombrero color verde con una pluma roja sobresaliendo de la punta.

— ¡Devuélvemelo, Frank! — el tono de exigencia que el pequeño gato quiso emular se perdió entre los sollozos y las lágrimas que el dolor le provocaban. Estos continuaron cuando el lince pisó con más fuerza su pecho, restregando su espalda contra la tierra.

— ¡Eres patético! No mereces el sombrero de _Robin Hood_. ¡Yo me quedaré con él!

—¡No! ¡Devuélvemelo!

— ¿Y quién me va a obligar?, ¿Tú?

— No. Yo lo haré.

Judy irrumpió en la escena con el ceño fruncido. Su faz de absoluta reprobación y severidad diluyó por completo la actitud abusiva y burlesca del pequeño lince. Asustado, éste retiró la pata de su victima, dejándola en completa libertad.

— S-Sólo estábamos jugando — se excusó la cría mayor con notable miedo en los ojos.

Cualquier cachorro lo tendría. Sobre todo cuando la coneja tuvo la inusual audacia de abusar de su placa y mostársela a ese pequeño abusivo, usándola como perfecta amenaza en su contra.

— Sí, claro. Te recuerdo que las agresiones pueden ser consideradas un delito — puntualizó ella con real y ecuánime seriedad. Vaya que odiaba a los abusivos, sin importar la especie, tamaño o edad.

La coneja extendió la pata hacia la cría de lince, la cual se apresuró a entregarle el sombrero hurtado con claro nervosismo; — ¡Lo lamento! ¡Por favor, no me arreste! — lloriqueó ahora él al verse así mismo en un estado vulnerable.

— No lo haré. Pero no quiero que vuelvas a agredir a nadie. ¿entendido? —cuestionó la coneja, recibiendo en enérgico asentimiento de cabeza y una huida rápida, dejándola sola con el pequeño gatito.

Típico. El valiente siempre existe hasta que el cobarde lo permite.

Judy entonces se dirigió hacia donde estaba el felino asustado. En un suspiró le extendió su pata para ayudarle a levantar; —¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó, preocupada por el claro destello de miedo aún presente en los ojos del pequeño gatito — Te llamas Jimmy, ¿cierto? Todo está bien ahora — intentó reconfortarlo con una dulce mirada, estirando aún más su pata hacia él.

El gatito la tomó temeroso y se sacudió de la ropa la tierra impregnada. La conejita no pudo contener el sentimiento de ternura y protección cuando dicho cachorrito le devolvió la mirada con cierta timidez.

— M-Muchas gracias — rumureó con un hilo de voz, desviando los ojos con apenada actitud.

Era tan pequeño e indefenso. Judy quiso abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas; — Ni lo menciones. Todos necesitamos ayudarnos de vez en cuando —ella sonrió, devolviéndole el sombrero — Creo que esto es tuyo, ¿cierto?

En ese instante, por fin pudo reparar en el sombrero que sostenía en la pata. Un vuelco al corazón invadió su pecho al examinarlo con más cuidado: Lo conocía. ¡Claro que lo hacía! Podría reconocer esa forma y ese color en cualquier parte y sin importar cuantos años hubiesen pasado.

— Veo que eres un admirador de _Robin Hood_ — las palabras salieron de su boca con sorpresa. La película donde tal personaje era protagonista era vieja de por sí. Aún cuando la misma coneja la miró en su infancia, aquel largometraje debía tener por lo menos unos cuarenta años.

" _Después de todos estos años…"_

— ¡Es mi héroe! — exclamó entonces Jimmy, mucho más animado — Es el zorro bandolero que roba al rico para ayudar al pobre. ¡Nadie puede vencerlo!

" _¡Cuando sea grande, quiero ser como Robin Hood!"_

Judy parpadeó cuando la memoria pasó por su mente. De un momento a otro, los grande ojos llenos de ilusión de aquel felino reflejaron en el fondo a una pequeña conejita de 6 años, sosteniendo un arco con flechas, sonriendo segura de sí misma mientras portaba el mismo sombrero verde con pluma roja.

Vaya. ¿Quién lo hubiere dicho…

— Bueno, si te esfuerzas y eres muy valiente, seguro algún día podrás ser como él — las palabras las dijo con el corazón. Eran las mismas que a ella le hubiese gustado haber podido escuchar de pequeña.

Con entusiasmo, Jimmy asintió con la cabeza. La confianza ahora era palpable en su rostro. Judy en verdad deseaba que ese gatito nunca la perdiera. Tal como ella jamás la perdió.

—¿Sabes? Tú te pareces mucho a él, aunque seas una coneja.

El comentario fue simple e inocente. Tal vez incluso un poco torpe. Pero igualmente fue suficiente para robar por completo el corazón de la pequeña oficial.

.

.

.

Judy Hopps no nació con la determinación de volverse un policía. Tampoco con el deseo franco de convertirse en una defensora del bien común, no sólo de aquellos que eran pequeños como ella, sino también velar por los animales que le triplicaban el tamaño. Judy a los seis años era tan sólo una conejita risueña que disfrutaba de jugar en los campos de zanahorias y aspiraba a hacer cuantos amigos fuese posible.

Un bien día, Stu Hopps regresó de una venta de garaje con un regalo bastante peculiar para su pequeña _Judy-DuDi_. En sus manos se encontraba un VHS con la caja vieja y notablemente rayada. Le pequeña conejita miró el empaque con curiosidad mientras su padre colocaba la cinta en el viejo reproductor.

— Estoy seguro que te encantará esta película — declaró Stu, dejando a su cría en la sala con nada más que la televisión y la pantalla mostrando los primeros créditos del inicio del filme.

Stu se equivocó por completo en su pronóstico. A Judy no le gustó la película, la pequeña coneja se enamoró irremediablemente de ella, al grado de reproducirla una y otra vez aquel día hasta que cayó dormida en el sillón de la sala.

.

En sus tiempos _, Robin Hood_ había sido un éxito entre los niños por diversas razones. Pero, aquel aspecto que la hacía un largometraje especial y único entre otras entregas de ese tiempo era su singular protagonista. El forajido bandolero de por sí tenía carisma con el público, pero lo que hizo estallar a la audiencia fue el hecho de haber sido interpretado nada más y nada menos que un Zorro.

El argumento rompió fronteras en más un aspecto. Sin importar el animal que lo actuaba, _Robin Hood_ fue aclamado por toda clase de razas, géneros y especies gracias a sus audacias, personalidad y heroísmo. Los depredadores le aplaudían, las presas lo admiraban y hasta los conejos hacían filas en la sala de cine el día del estreno.

…Y décadas después del lanzamiento de la película, Judy Hopps convirtió al zorro bandolero en su modelo a seguir. En su único y verdadero héroe.

Fue cuestión de tiempo. Entre más veces veía la película, juagaba con sus amigos en su imaginario _Bosque de Nottingham_ o lanzaba flechas improvisadas a la corteza del árbol más cercano de su casa, más se convencía del futuro a largo plazo que deseaba forjar para ella.

—¡Cuando sea grande, quiero ser como _Robin Hood_! Quiero ayudar a quienes más lo necesitan y darle su merecido a los villanos— exclamó un buen día en plena reunión familiar. Justo después que uno de sus miles de familiares le preguntara la profesión que ella deseaba adoptar cuando creciese.

— Oh, querida. Pero _Robin Hood_ es un zorro. No querrás ser como un zorro — advirtió uno de sus muchos tíos lejanos.

Judy en ese momento habría ladeado la cabeza confundida; — Pero a mi me gustan los zorros….

El comentario fue inocente. Pero fue suficiente para escandalizar a toda la familia.

Por supuesto, el único contacto de la conejita con los cánidos en ese entonces se limitaba a observar a la imagen de _Robin Hood_ , el zorro que ella tanto admiraba y adoraba. Aunque había escuchado advertencias de su propios padres de jamás confiar en dicho animal y mantenerse siempre alejada

¿Por qué? ¿Tenía algo de malo?, ¿Por qué tantos animales criticaban la especie de su único y verdadero héroe? Judy no los comprendería sino hasta unos años en el futuro. Después de conocer al abusivo y tramposo Guideon Gray.

De cualquier manera, nadie podría negar la verdad de ese entonces. Que el primer gran amor de Judy Hopps había sido nada más y nada menos que un zorro.

.

.

.

Ahora, siendo una policía hecha y derecha, la coneja sonreía ante el recuerdo de su admiración y platonismo profesado a dicho cánido.

Soltando varios y profundos suspiros enamorados, sostuvo su propio sombrero verde emplumado, el cual había usado en su infancia y conservaba con ella en una pequeña caja de recuerdos. Oculta justo bajo el escritorio de su nuevo departamento.

Judy emitió una risita avergonzada al recordar incluso haberse jurado a sí misma de pequeña que, cuando creciese y lograra convertirse en una heroína hecha y derecha, buscaría a alguien que cumpliera con las características de su adorado bandolero… y luego se casaría con él.

¡Vaya tonterías de una tope y pequeña coneja!

— Bueno, ya sólo me falta eso — murmuró con diversión, guardando el sombrero nuevamente en la caja.

—¿Sólo te falta qué?

Las palabras la tomaron por sorpresa. En un rápido movimiento mecánico, Judy pateó la caja de vuelta a su escondite, provocando que con eso que ella misma perdiese el equilibrio de su propio cuerpo. La coneja quedó restregada en el piso de su habitación ante la vista extrañada y divertida de Nick Wilde.

—¡N-Nick! No sabía que estabas aquí. ¿C-Cómo entraste? — trató de sonar lo más casual posible, fallando abismalmente en el intento.

Su cánido compañero arqueó la ceja ante la escena; — Llamé a la puerta como cinco veces, Zanahorias. Tuve que usar la llave que me diste de repuesto — manifestó, ofreciéndole la pata para que ella pudiese ponerse de pie — ¿Y desde cuándo te gusta postrarte así en el piso? Sé que mi presencia es magnificente. Pero no es para exagerar.

— Oh. Guarda silencio, ególatra — bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco en cuanto estuvo de pie a su lado — ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?

— Para eso estoy aquí. Y también para recordarte que hoy te toca a ti pagar— musitó él con su ya tan acostumbrada sonrisa sugerente.

— ¡Hey! Yo pagué la última salida.

—No es lo que yo recuerdo.

—Guardé los recibos esta vez. Así que no intentes manipular mi memoria, Wilde. — advirtió la coneja, sonriendo con astucia.

Nick devolvió el gesto, palmeando su espalda con afán de salir de la habitación; — Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo…

.

.

.

Ambos salieron del departamento para encaminarse al cine más cercano, el cual convenientemente quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras del edificio.

Mientras lo hicieron, Judy observó a Nick de reojo.

El zorro andaba con ritmo ligero. Sus músculos se movían flojos y gráciles. Sus brazos se columpiaban con una seguridad inexplicable mientras sus labios se curvaban en una en una ligera pero clara sonrisa.

Nick siempre sonreía. Todo el día… a todas horas.

A veces la coneja se preguntaba que clase de pensamientos osados y divertidos se maquinaban dentro de aquuella cabeza.

Vaya. ¡Qué chistoso! No lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero con esa complexión y actitud despreocupada, Nick Wilde casi podría pasar como el mismísimo _Robin Hood._

" _Espera… ¿¡Qué?!"_

Judy detuvo el rumbo de sus pensamientos en ese justo instante. El gesto de alegría se esfumó súbitamente, prestando así mucho más atención a los ademanes de su mejor amigo depredador: Alto, delgado, atractivo y con actitud fresca, casi insolente.

" _¿Podría ser….?"_

— ¿Zanahorias? — Nick arqueó la ceja al notar la mirada perdida de su mejor amiga en algún punto de su rostro — ¡Zanahorias! — exclamó, esta vez tronando las almohadillas de sus patas frente a la distraída coneja, regresándola así a la realidad.

—¿¡Eh!?... ¿Qué?

— Tierra llamando a Judy — agregó Nick, incapaz de ocultar por más tiempo la burla en su tono de voz— ¿Es que el hámster que vive en dentro tu cabecita por fin se dio por vencido?

Su risa hizo eco en la avenida, llamando la atención de todo mundo. Judy frunció el ceño, claramente sonrojada.

— Cierra ya el hocico, Wilde — manifestó con temporal enfado, propinando así varios y constantes codazos al costado del zorro, los cuales sólo parecían alimentar aún más su diversión. _"¡No es como él! Claro que no"_ Pensó para sí misma con ligero fastidio.

— Disculpa, Zanahorias. Pero es mi deber como tu compañero y mejor amigo velar por tu sanidad mental ¿Qué haría yo con una coneja sin motor en el cerebro? — sus excusas eran tan malas como sus los intentos de Judy por molestarse genuinamente con él.

— El que terminará sin cerebro serás tú si no paras aquí — advirtió ella.

—¡Por favor! Hace mucho que dejaste atrás la superioridad en combate. ¿O es que quieres que te recuerde nuestro último round?

Judy arrugó la nariz; — Esa vez no cuenta. Me dolía el tobillo.

—Claro, ¿Y la penúltima vez? — apuntó entonces, acercando si vista al rostro de la coneja y alzando las cejas una y otra vez.

— …No estaba en mi mejor forma.

—¿Y la anterior a esa?

—¡Oye, basta!

Nick soltó una nueva carcajada y Judy bajó las orejas avergonzada. Era momento de afrontarlo. Ella podría ser fuerte y hábil, pero Nick comenzaba a superar cualquier técnica de combate suya de poco en poco. Ese zorro astuto había nacido con una agilidad y fuerza natas que fueron desarrollándose y evolucionando gracias al entrenamiento que la vida como policía comenzó a exigirle.

—Ya conoces la frase: El alumno siempre supera al maestro — presumió, rodeando los hombros de su pequeña compañera, atrayéndola a él con cierta sugerencia que Judy no pasó desapercibida — Pero no te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de cuidarte bien.

— Oh, sí. Ahora sí que me siento segura — quiso sonar sarcástica. Y así lo hizo, aunque Judy creyera fielmente en aquel comentario con intensión bromista. —Lo que me recuerda. Aún me debes la revancha.

— ¿¡Por qué esa insistencia tuya se seguir mordiendo el polvo!? — soltó Nick con actuada consternación.

— He mejorado mi técnica. ¡Ya lo verás!

Pero el zorro no respondió.

De pronto Nick ya no sonreía. Judy observó como él arrugó la nariz con molestia mientras entrecerraba sus grandes ojos verdes a algún punto de la avenida. La coneja siguió la mirada del depredador para divisar a lo lejos la imagen de una cabra, la cual pedía limosna desde el piso de la acera. A juzgar por sus lentes oscuros y el modo que levantaba la barbilla, pudo deducir que el ovino estaba claramente ciego.

Pero eso no era lo que Nick observaba. Allí mismo, justo frente al limosnero, un glotón sacaba de su bolsa una moneda, riendo con un tono que a Judy le pareció desagradable.

Lo que pasó después la hizo enfurecer; El Glotón lanzó la moneda con gran ímpetu contra el recipiente de la invalida cabra, provocando que el dinero ya recaudadoen el rebotara justo en las patas del tramposo animal. La cabra no pudo darse cuenta de ello y, engañado por lo que creyó era un sincero donativo, pronunció algunas palabras de verdadera gratitud.

Judy sintió el pecho arder cuando vislumbró la sonrisa burlona del glotón, siguiéndole el juego al ovino. Repitiendo una y otra vez un fastiodioso: " _No tiene que agradecerlo, señor_ "

Apretó los puños con furia. ¿Cómo podían existir animales de tan baja calaña? Cobardes sabandijas y repugnantes.

Tragando la ira que se cocinaba en sus entrañas y con toda la intención de recordarle a ese insolente glotón la verdadera fuerza de la ley, fue abruptamente detenida por el brazo de Nick, bloqueando su paso definitivamente.

A punto estaba de reclamar cuando el zorro la miró unos instantes y después le guiñó el ojo; — Yo me encargo de esto — advirtió y alejó el brazo de Judy, quien lo miró recelosa.

Nick continuó su caminata normal como si absolutamente nada hubiese pasado hacía unos segundos. Su andar y el del glotón se cruzaron unos segundos. Tiempo en el que Judy pudo observar la repentina cercanía que su amigo impuso entre él y el tramposo animal. Entonces Nick chocó su hombro contra el ajeno, disculpándose posteriormente por ello.

No hubo nada más.

Estupefacta, miró como el maleante pasaba a su lado con regocijo y sin que no hubiese absolutamente nada que lo detuviera. ¿Es que a caso en verdad se había atrevido a dejarlo escapar?

Viró su rostro a punto de reclamar cuando se topó con un deslumbrante zorro, sonriendo como todo un bribón mientras sostenía en su pata un montón de billetes. Billetes que antes no poseía.

Judy a penas lo pudo creer…

El zorro depositó sin ninguna hesitación el dinero en el recipiente de la cabra. La coneja reparó en el gesto de bondad que brilló por instantes a penas perceptibles en la faz de su mejor amigo. Estupefacta como estaba, se aproximó a él sin pronunciar palabra. No lo necesitó, sus expresiones hablaban por ella y Nick las entendía.

— Es robar al rico para ayudar al pobre. ¿Te suena la idea? — él se encogió de hombros, continuando con su camino. Dejando a la coneja sin habla, mirando su espalda alejarse hacia la entrada del cine.

Conocía la frase. ¡Claro que sí! La entendía mejor de lo que Nick creía y la adoptó durante tanto tiempo que ni la melancolía podía agraviarla por los años que habían pasado.

Lo que no reconoció ni entendió fueron los repentinos latidos acelerados de su pequeño corazón, lo cuales fueron incrementando ímpetu y velocidad conforme más delineaba con la mirada la figura de Nick Wilde delante de ella.

No comprendió los escalofríos que recorrieron su cuerpo, estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza. Ni tampoco el creciente calor que fue invadiendo sus mejillas, coloreándolas de un rosado profundo.

No pudo deducirlo en ese momento. O quizá se negó a creerlo. Más adelante lo entendería… En la noche, sola y con las sábanas y sus pensamientos como únicos acompañantes

Lo que sí sabía de antemano es que no existían las casualidades. Menos una tan grande como esa.

" _Te encontré…"_ pensó y sus ojos violetas brillaron anegado con algo desconocido.

Algo que quizá, sólo quizá... podría ser amor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **¡Qué tal!**

 **He llegado con un nuevo y pequeño proyecto que espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Verán, hace poco vi un post en** _ **Tumblr**_ **donde discutían el parecido físico que Nick tenía con la versión animada de** _ **Robin Hood**_ **y pues… mi propio hámster comenzó a correr como demonio en mi cabeza xD**

 **Bueno, quisiera hacer la aclaración de que, la película en el Fic es exactamente la misma que Disney produjo. Sólo que en este mundo no es animada, sino verdaderamente actuada.**

 **También quisiera mencionar que este Fic no será muy largo. Aunque intentaré hacer los capítulos con contenido basto y lo más extensos posible.**

 **Pido un poco se su paciencia para las actualizaciones. Prometo trabajar duro para tenerlas listas.**

 **Sin más, me despido. Esperando que esta idea les agrade ;)**

 **Cualquier duda, pueden escribirme con toda la confianza.**

 **Marianne E.**


	2. El jefe inglés pelele

_**Tan sólo un bandolero.**_

 **Parte II: El jefe inglés Pelele**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bogo nunca fue el modelo utópico del mejor jefe que un animal pudiese tener. El búfalo cafre siempre fue un mamífero malhumorado la mayor parte del tiempo, disciplinado hasta la medula, frío de temperamento y portador de un timbre de voz tan grave que todos temían a veces llegar a perder el sentido auditivo por los constantes gritos que pegaba desde su oficina.

Sí, Bogo no era perfecto. Ningún líder nunca lo fue. Pero, la verdad era que ninguno de los oficiales en ZPD se dieron cuenta de lo afortunados que eran de tenerlo como guía y jefe único de la comisaría. No hasta que éste tuvo que abandonar su cargo temporalmente por cuestiones meramente personales.

Lo que comenzó como una pequeña ola de celebración e incertidumbre ante la ausencia del cornudo agente, se convirtió posteriormente en el inicio del caos.

No porque los animales allí, acostumbrados a la disciplina y al _modus operandi_ que Bogo a regañadientes les había inculcado, no pudieran realizar sus tareas diarias sin un líder reacio persiguiéndoles las colas. Después de todo ZPD se había ganado el reconocimiento nacional, no sólo por convenirse en la organización policiaca pionera en la inclusión de todo tipo de animales en sus fuerza, sino también por el trabajo honesto e impecable de todos sus oficiales y trabajadores.

Tanto prestigio y tan buena reputación que en tan sólo un mes estaba a punto de tirarse a la basura.

¿Y todo por qué?

.

— Pensé haber sido claro. Pedí un _Espresso_ cortado, no uno normal. ¡¿Es qué no puedes hacer una simple tarea bien, idiota?! — el grito resonó en la recepción y en cada rincón de la jefatura.

Los animales allí reunidos sucumbieron al mutismo. Judy Hopps entre ellos.

La coneja policía, quien hacía unos instantes pasaba cerca con algunos archivos de casos cerrados en las patas, se detuvo abruptamente cuando aquel Tejón inició con su rutina matutina favorita. Esa que consistía en hacer sentir miserable a cada oficial que tuviese la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino.

La víctima de hoy era Benjamin Clawhauser. Últimamente ese tejón había agarrado un gusto particular por atormentar al dulce y amigable guepardo.

—Pero, jefe. Usted me dijo que lo quería normal — intentó excusarse el felino, haciendo lo posible por no desmoronarse ante trato tan denigrante.

— ¿Crees que me interesan tus justificaciones? — exclamó el nuevo jefe interino. Amedrentando a un guepardo que le doblaba el tamaño sin reparo alguno. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta petulancia y altanería? Nadie en ZPD sabía la respuesta.

— Pero, señor…

—¡Cierra el hocico! — ladró él nuevamente, alzando su pata hacia el rostro de Benjamin, todo mientras le amenazaba con aquellas largas y filosas garras — Eres una verdadera vergüenza para la jefatura. ¡Mírate! Un guepardo obeso y más suave que una oveja. ¿¡Quién demonios te dijo que podías ser un policía?!

El comentario hizo eco sordo, helando a todos a su alrededor. Bejamin a penas pudo con la opresión nerviosa de dichas palabras tan hirientes, las cuales habían caído sobre él como balde de agua helada. Sudando frío y con un descomunal nudo en la garganta, intentó reprimir con toda su voluntad la visible necesidad de ponerse a llorar.

Aquello ya era demasiado. Más de lo que Judy pudiese dejar pasar por alto. Azotó los reportes en un mueble aledaño y dio un par de pasos hacia delante, dispuesta a defender al animal que se había convertido en uno de los primeros amigos que tuvo cuando arribó a la ciudad.

— No, Hopps — farfulló entonces una tigresa, imponiéndose entre ella y el camino hacia la escena— Lo harás más difícil para Ben.

Detenida. Otra vez. ¿Qué afán tenía medio mundo por pararla hoy en día?

—Pero alguien tiene que hacer algo. Esto es demasiado — debatió Judy. La situación saturaba su autocontrol. Un mes ya había pasado desde que aquel tejón tomó el poder y la coneja ya no soportaba ser solamente una espectadora de cómo aquel animal manejaba los hilos del lugar a su antojo, lastimando y abusando de ella y todos los oficiales de ZPD.

— ¿Una coneja defendiendo a un guepardo? Le darás material de por vida para atormentar a Ben — respondió la tigresa, soltando un largo suspiro al final —Sabes que no lo digo por ti, Judy. Puedes enfrentarte a cualquiera. Pero esta vez ni tú ni yo somos nadie para detenerlo.

Judy bajó las orejas. Comprendiendo a la perfección el punto.

Entre todos sus colegas, amigos y compañeros existía un alto nivel de confianza. Todos en ZPD eran capaces de todo. Desde ella; la primera oficial coneja, hasta Francine, la elefante más fuerte de la fuerza. Desde Nick, el oficial zorro más astuto hasta Higgins, el oso polar más inteligente y analítico. Desde el recluta más novato hasta el agente más experimentado.

La frase lo rezaba; _"No se trata de que tanto desees algo. Se trata de lo que eres capaz de lograr"_ Todos somos diferentes, así como todos podemos ser quienes queramos.

Esa era una filosofía que difícilmente fue forjándose entre el equipo y que Bogo adoptó como religión cuando Judy le demostró que la verdadera capacidad estaba en la voluntad, el trabajo duro y las acciones. No en el tamaño ni en la fuerza física de un animal.

Hoy, esa doctrina sobrevivía sólo en la mente de los oficiales. Pues ya no era aplicada en el sistema operacional de la fuerza. Todo desde que ese insufrible tejón llegó a ocupar un puesto que le quedaba demasiado grande, no sólo literalmente

.

.

.

John Terrance fue el tejón de nacionalidad inglesa asignado como suplente temporal de Bogo el día que el búfalo dejó de asistir a trabajar. Desde el primer momento que John pisó las puertas de ZPD, todo comenzó a hundirse en un pozo profundo.

Después una presentación que duró más de una hora y media en el que nuevo jefe presumió los logros de su carrera en el _Scotland Roar_ , comenzó a asignar los roles del día, no sin antes ofender a cada uno de los oficiales a los que asignaba el trabajo.

Sin respeto por la historia ni el trabajo de cada uno de sus agentes. John hizo y deshizo a su antojo la manera de operar de sus policías; humillándolos, obligándolos a trabajar horas extras y arrebatándoles los puestos que con esfuerzo y sudor habían ganado, sólo para asignarlos en actividades que a él le parecían _más adecuadas._

Lo que comenzó como un dolor de cabeza se convirtió en pánico genuino al pasar el veintésimo día sin que Bogo mostrase señales de su pronto regreso. Al momento, cuatro oficiales ya habían firmado su formal renuncia y cinco más estaban a punto de tomar la decisión definitiva.

No importaban las constantes quejas y los reportes del pésimo recibimiento que ZPD tuvo al tejón. No existía otro remplazo, a demás de que el argumento de su temporalidad opacaba la inconformidad de los trabajadores.

Eran días oscuros que parecían interminables.

.

.

.

— ¿Y ustedes que miran? ¡Regresen a trabajar! — demandó John ante los múltiples rostros de inconformidad y asedió.

Aún así, sin ninguna recriminación y nada más que murmullos. Todos obedecieron, alejándose de la escena.

Raksha, la tigresa que había detenido a Judy, se aproximó a Benjamin junto con un par de leones para darle el mejor consuelo que podían ofrecer; criticar al tejón e invitar al guepardo una cerveza ese noche después del trabajo.

Judy recuperó sus expedientes y se aproximó a Benjamin, dispuesta a darle su apoyo. Eso al menos hasta que la irritante voz que había aprendido a repudiar el último mes se hizo presente.

— Hopps. Ven aquí — llamó John desde la puerta de su oficina.

La coneja odiaba a John Terrance igual que todos sus compañeros. Igual que seguramente el mundo entero. Pero existía un factor especial. Algo que transformaba el odio de Judy en algo mucho más personal y profundo. Una circunstancia que lamentablemente sólo ella en ZPD tenía la desgracia de sufrir…

— Ayer volviste a dejarme sin respuesta ¿Cenarás conmigo esta noche, preciosa?

… Acoso sexual.

— Sí la respondí. Y dije claramente que _NO_ — el tono despectivo de Judy no tuvo efecto alguno para borrar la sonrisa arrogante de su nuevo y autoritario jefe.

— Yo no tomo un _No_ como respuesta. Sabes que las cosas me gusta que se hagan cómo yo quiero.

— Creo que todos ya nos hemos dado cuenta de eso, _Señor_ — el desdén que remarcó en la última palabra fue agrío y altanero. Lo suficiente para que John frunciese el ceño, incapaz de tolerar el hecho de que aquella coneja no cumpliese sus deseos.

— Puedo enviarte de nuevo a los parquímetros, Judy. Si no es que deseas otra semana enterrada en el archivo.

Las mismas amenazas de siempre.

Si tan sólo John supiera que hacía mucho tiempo habían perdido ese efecto ese efecto deprimente en ella. Tres semanas enteras ordenando archivos y dos más repartiendo multas. Ya nada era peor. ¿Qué más podría asígnale?, ¿Recoger la basura? ¡Adelante! Todo eso ahora le daba exactamente igual.

— Si es lo que quieres, bien. Eres el jefe después de todo.

— Si supieras lo que te convienes aceptarías — John entonces tomó el hombro de Judy. Su toque le provocó un corto circuito, obligándola a repelerle y alejarse de él al instante.

Esto sólo lo enfureció más.

— Te lo advierto, Hopps — amenazó— Puedo arruinar tu carrera. Puedo…

— Pero no lo hará, ¿O no señor? No sabiendo que Judy es una de las oficiales más apreciadas de Zootopia.

Nick apareció justo detrás de ella, rodeando sus hombros con un cómplice abrazo. Judy pudo sentir la ligera presión que la pata de Nick ejerció sobre la zona que John había tocado. Fue irreal, pero ella casi pudo percibir como el simple contacto del zorro fue borrando casi por completo el malestar interno que aquel tejón había depositado sobre ella.

— Wilde… — si el odio hubiese sido tangible cuando John pronunció el apellido de Nick, Judy estaría segura que su compañero no seguiría vivo en ese momento.

— ¿Qué hay, _Súper Juan_?

— Sigues siendo tan insolente como para llamarme de ese modo — John arrastró las palabras y rechinó los dientes.

El zorro sólo pudo ensanchar su sonrisa. Su tono fue casual. Su pose confiada. Nick nunca dejó que los comentarios de John le afectaran. No como le afectaban a ella y al resto de ZPD. _Jamás dejes que vean que te hirieron._ Judy sabía que esa filosofía siempre pondría a Nick un paso delante de John, y eso definitivamente enfurecía al insufrible tejón.

— ¿Insolencia? Me está dando demasiado crédito, _Señor._ Todos aquí sabemos cuánto le encanta el sobrenombre.

Golpe bajo, muy bajo. Y Judy sabía el porqué.

Nick era bueno con las tretas. Todo mundo sabe eso. Es por eso que en el momento en que John Terrance arribó a ZPD y comenzó su reinado del terror, Nick fingió con talentosa actuación ser su incansable admirador. A base de adulaciones y unos cuantos comentarios, John se dejó llevar por su ego, depositando su confianza en el zorro que creía su lacayo.

" _Súper Juan",_ le llamaba Nick y John alzaba la barbilla, creyéndose el engaño.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que el zorro dejó caer la bomba sobre él. Nick no tuvo que buscar información, John se la proporcionó toda y él posteriormente la dejó caer a las manos de todo ZPD, vengando así los malos ratos de todos sus compañeros.

Fotografías de cría, eventos humillantes, videos y anécdotas. Nick Wilde lo recolectó todo y lo entregó en las manos de todos aquellos oficiales humillados, quienes encontraron un consuelo en la risa que todo el material les inspiraba, así como el rostro de John Terrance les regaló al enterarse del engaño.

—Un día de estos, Wilde. Haré que escondas esa cola tuya bajo tu patas — amenazó con genuina furia ardiéndole en los ojos.

— Buena suerte en el intento. Y ahora, si me disculpa. Me llevaré a mi torpe y exitosa compañera de vuelta al trabajo. No queremos molestarlo con otra incompetencia, ¿O sí? — Nick no permitió una contestación, antes de que el animal se diese cuenta, él ya arrastraba a Judy a una distancia razonablemente lejana.

— No deberías seguir retándolo — advirtió la conejita — No es tan idiota como se ve.

— Linda, el tipo es un pelele. Me duele que desconfíes de mi astucia — Nick fingió consternación, obligándola a seguir caminando lo más lejos posible de la oficina del jefe.

—No dudo de ella, Nick. Pero el tipo se está ensañando contigo. Me preocupa que pueda hacer algo contra ti. Algo que de verdad pueda afectarte.

Él resopló. Como si Judy hubiese contado el peor chiste de la historia. Algo en la mirada del cánido brilló con fastidio, detalle que la coneja no pudo contemplar con el detenimiento que elhubiese deseado cuando su amigo detuvo su andar abruptamente.

— El tipo guarda fotos tuyas en el primer cajón de su escritorio. — dijo arrastrando los dientes — Créeme, ya está ensañado con alguien, Zanahorias. Y definitivamente ese alguien no soy yo.

Judy pudo sentir como el nudo en el estómago que le había provocado la cercanía de John hacía unos minutos ahora subía lentamente por su garganta.

—Espera. ¿Cómo sabes que tiene fotos mías en su escritorio? — demandó saber ella entonces.

El zorro sólo sonrió con orgullo, mirando directamente a la lejana oficina de John Terrance; — Ya sabrás — murmuró y Judy viró la cabeza asustada hacia el punto que Nick ya estaba mirando.

No necesitó una respuesta.

Fue cuestión de segundos. El estruendo se escuchó en el Lobby y luego el humo verde salió por las rendijas de la puerta de la oficina. John gritó desde dentro, alertando a todos los oficiales cercanos al lugar.

Nick lo había hecho de nuevo.

El tejón salió encolerizado. Teñido de verde y apestando a rayos. Se observó que el vapor verdecido iba emanando desde la puerta de la oficina. Desde donde estaba, Judy pudo ver que este se concentraba más en un punto específico; el escritorio.

— ¿¡QUIÉN FUE EL ANIMAL HIJO DE….?!

Todos allí guardaron silencio. Escucharon más gritos, insultos y amenazas, pero ningún oficial emitió ni un solo sonido, si quiera un indicio de revelar quién había sido el culpable. Al final John salió encolerizado de la jefatura. Desde el Lobby todos pudieron escuchar el sonido del auto arrancar con violencia del estacionamiento hasta perderse en algún punto de la carretera.

Las explosión de carcajadas sonó sólo unos cuantos segundos después.

— Nick… — le llamó Judy. Dios sabe que la coneja hizo su mejor intento por sonar severa, pero no pudo evitar que una risita se escapara furtivamente de su boca.

— Bomba fétida; Un clásico — proclamó él, guiñándole el ojo a la coneja antes de que varios oficiales se acercaran al zorro para vitorearlo por su nueva y creativa hazaña.

— ¡Buena jugada, Wilde!

—¡Viejo, te haces más creativo con el tiempo!

— ¡Mucho mejor que la pintura en su auto!

Judy dio tres pasos hacia atrás para observar mejor la escena.

Allí estaba su Nick. El zorro astuto que hacía unos pocos años sólo era un estafador y solitario depredador, ahora siendo alabado y engrandecido por todos sus compañeros, celebrándolo como un héroe.

Y lo era… a su manera.

El zorro se había convertido en una especie de vengador en ZPD. La dinámica era simple; John humillaba a alguien, Nick le cobraba la ignominia con lo que él consideraba un equivalente. Meterse con Clawhauser era una falta grave, sin duda. Cosa que terminó pagando no sólo John, sino toda su oficina.

Un justiciero ilegal. Como un _Robin Hood._

Los latidos frenéticos en el pecho de Judy hicieron su aparición nuevamente. Últimamente lo hacían con más frecuencia y siempre eran por la misma gastada y obvia razón; Admirar a Nick.

La coneja lo miraba con ojos anegados, cuyo fulgor ascendía cuando éste sonreía, hablaba…reía. Al final Judy se dio cuenta que no importaba realmente la expresión que su compañero mostrara; esta igual terminaría por seguir enamorándola, si es que era posible encandilarla más de lo que ya de por sí se sentía.

Una tope coneja enamorada. Judy se sentía una colegiala, admirando a un macho centellar en el sitio, acaparando toda su posible atención y concentración. Como si Nick Wilde no fuese otra cosa que el núcleo de toda su existencia, el centro de su propio y repentinamente cursi universo.

— ¡Esta noche las bebidas van por Wilde! — gritó McCuerno, regresando a la coneja de su temporal enajenamiento emocional.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Ya la segunda? Algo me dice que tendré que cargar contigo esta noche.

Judy hizo caso omiso al comentario y dio un largo sorbo a su tarro de cerveza. Primero uno, luego otro. El líquido fue bajando por su garganta y las risitas que la coneja emitía con cada comentario allí hablado iban en aumento.

Nick la miró con sonrisa cautelosa, tomando de vez en cuando de su propia bebida alcohólica. Judy no tenía mucha resistencia al alcohol. Al terminar ya con su segunda cerveza, el zorro ya sabía a ciencia cierta que su pobre y tope coneja ya debía sentirse dando vueltas en el bar.

Así que, envalentonado por el seguro estado etílico de su compañera, Nick pasó su brazo alrededor de sus pequeños hombros, atrayéndola distraídamente hacia él conforme tomaba otro trago de su propia cerveza. Judy no pareció notarlo, o quizá sí lo hizo y la verdad no le importó. Daba igual, mientras la situación le permitiera mantenerla lo más cerca posible de él.

— Scotland Roar. ¡Mis cuernos! Ese tipo vino aquí porque nadie lo soporta — exclamó Higgins, el oso polar, derramando en su pata la mitad de Whiskey que albergaba su vaso.

—Se siente el jefe sólo por usar la oficina principal — secundó Francine.

— Se sienta al trono a pensar a quién hacer el mal. — coreó un oficial más.

— Pero los berrinches son su fuerte. Esos sí los sabe hacer. — intervino entonces Gruñez, acaparando la atención de aquella larga mesa repleta de oficiales. El león dio un trago largo a su bebida y después se escaló sin vergüenza a la mesa, haciendo allí mismo una burda imitación de John Terrance — Y luego el pulgar se chupa… y llora…

— ¡Llamando a su mamá! — adicionó Lobezno en un aullido de burla que provocó más de una carcajada.

— ¡Saben que es súper curioso! Su nombre completo. — Bejamin hizo presencia, conteniendo a penas la risa que se asomaba en su expresión. — El dice que John Terrance I es… ¡Primero!

— Terrance el jefe Cero, mas bien es— murmuró Judy antes de dar otro sorbo. El chiste fue malísimo, hasta en su estado ya crítico ella lo sabía. Pero eso no fue impedimento para que todos sus compañeros oficiales soltaran una nueva carcajada. Al parecer no importaba la índole o creatividad del comentario. Cualquier insulto hacia el nuevo jefe de policía siempre sería bien recibido.

— ¡Por Súper Juan! ¡El jefe inglés peléle! — alguien gritó, alzando el tarro de cerveza a lo alto. Segundos después más tarros se unieron al irónico brindis; los pertenecientes a Judy y a Nick entre ellos.

Pasaron cuatro rondas más de carcajadas y bromas a costa de las costillas del ausente y odiado tejón. La noche era joven y la música dentro del local pronto hizo su acto de presencia, instaurando un ambiente donde la euforia y la temporal felicidad causada por el alcohol fue hinchándose con el pasar del tiempo. Uno a uno, los animales allí presentes fueron acaparando la pista de baile; la mitad de los oficiales entre ellos.

— Zanahorias, ¿Ya miras doble o aún sigues aquí? — Nick casi tuvo que gritar por el fuerte volumen de la música.

— ¡Hacen falta más que dos cervezas para que logres librarte de mi!

— ¿Y quién dijo que quiero librarme de ti, preciosa? — La coneja no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el zorro la tomara de la pata, arrastrándola con él hacia la pista.

Las fuertes bocinas tocaban una canción vieja de _Rock n' Roll._ Judy no supo si su constante mareo era causado por el bullicio, la música, las constantes vueltas de las parejas o la misma cerveza. Con pasos errados, aferró la pata contra la de Nick, quien se abría paso poco a poco entre un sin número de animales bailando en el lugar.

—¡Nick. Estoy borracha! — si lo que quería era murmurarlo, al final erró en el tono de voz. Judy lo gritó y el zorro soltó una carcajada cuando ambos por fin encontraron un lugar ideal en la pista de baile.

— Tu tranquila, pelusita. Déjamelo todo a mí.

Vaya. Un nuevo apodo que agregar a la lista.

Judy le hubiese reclamado, de no haber sido por el hecho de que Nick ya la sostenía de la cadera, obligándola a seguirle en un ritmo veloz y movido. Si su temor había sido moverse torpemente por su momentánea borrachera, la verdad es que había sido infundamentado.

La coneja se dejó llevar como una pluma, impulsada grácilmente por el viento. Vuelta tras vuelta, Judy siempre encontró la pata de Nick, lista para sostenerla y guiarla si hacía falta de vuelta hacia él. No importaba cuantas veces la soltara. No importaba cuantas más ella regresara. De alguna estrambótica manera, ambos habían convertido ese escaso medio metro de suelo de destellante color neón que compartían con otros animales en su pequeño y exclusivo pedazo de gloria.

Así fueron pasando canción tras canción hasta que una de las patas de Judy resbaló sobre el piso de cristal. La coneja pudo sentir como el brazo del zorro la sostuvo firmemente de la cadera, casi levantándola en el aire.

— Creo que fueron demasiadas vueltas por una noche, ¿no crees? — masculló a una de sus orejas. Dejándola sin aliento.

— Nick…

— Vamos. Te llevaré a casa antes de que pierdas la cabeza— interrumpió él y tomó nuevamente su pata para no soltarla durante un largo rato.

.

.

.

.

El centro de Zootopia relucía con las luces de los locales que aún regalaban un poco de vida nocturna a la ciudad.

Nick y Judy se abrieron paso por el mismo hasta llegar a una avenida discretamente iluminada por altos faroles y mutiles árboles formados intencionalmente uno tras otro sobre la acera.

Ofuscada, Judy jugueteó con sus almohadillas aún entrelazadas contra las del zorro, las cuales la aferraban con porfiada fuerza. Nick no la había soltado en ningún momento. No lo hizo cuando lograron abrirse paso fuera de la pista de baile o del mismo bar. No lo hizo cuando dejaron atrás los cruces de calle más complicados ni las travesías con menos iluminación. El zorro seguía sin soltarla, ni aunque estuviesen ya a unas cuantas cuadras de su destino y francamente Judy no deseaba que lo hiciera así llegaran hasta el tercer piso, donde estaba su departamento.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Zanahorias?

Judy escuchó al zorro romper el silencio , obligándola a virar y alzar la mirada para responderle.

Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

Nick la miraba con intensidad inverisímil. Su usual faz perspicaz había transmutado en una expresión cándida y entrañable. Sus ojos deslumbraron, reflejando las contadas luces de los faroles. Judy no creyó posible que Nick pudiese ser más atractivo de lo que ya lo conocía… Lo cierto es que lo era. Y lo seguiría siendo mil veces más mientras ella siguiese estando tan irremediablemente enamorada de él.

— Mejor… sí — balbuceó a penas, obligándose a retirar la mirada. A aferrarse a la poca cordura, si es que aún le quedaba.

— Coneja. No aguantas nada — su burla fue genuina, pero el modo en que Nick la soltó y la rodeó en un medio abrazo también lo fue.

¿Cómo es que se las arreglaba para ser tan endemoniadamente insoportable y tan desesperadamente irresistible?

— En mi defensa. Los tarros estaban hechos para felinos grandes, no para conejos.

— Dos cervezas son dos cervezas. Y tu excusa no vale desde que sé que ni con vasos de tu tamaño aguantas más de seiscientos mililitros.

— Entonces es una suerte que te tenga cerca. ¿Qué sería de mi y mi poca tolerancia al alcohol sin ti para burlarte?

— Ay, Zanahorias. Si sólo fuera para burlarme… — Nick suspiró y miró al cielo unos segundos. Intentando encontrar en él la paciencia que necesitaba para lidiar con ella — Sólo diré que detecté uno que otro fulano queriendo acapararte.

—Baaah. No te creo.

— ¿Es en serio? — el zorro puso los ojos en blanco. Judy pudo ver el claro fastidio en sus facciones antes de que su brazo la atrajese más a él. Un brazo lo suficientemente fuerte y grande como para hacerla sentir protegida y al mismo tiempo aislada de su propio alrededor — No te basta con el _Pelele_.

Tenía que mencionarlo. Tenía que volver a activar ese nudo en el estómago y esa sensación de nausea cuando mencionaban el nombre de Terrance y la situación que actualmente se veía obligada a vivir con él.

—No lo menciones ya, ¿quieres? — ordenó, o más bien suplicó, negando varias veces con la cabeza.

Si la desesperación de Judy se manifestó en su rostro, Nick debió notarlo al instante pues, de un momento a otro la rodeó completamente en sus brazos, acurrucándola suavemente en su pecho mientras él acariciaba con delicadeza sus largas orejas decaídas.

No era necesario plantarse frente a él y decir _"Esto apesta"_ para que el zorro la comprendiera y por ello también la consolara.

— Oye. Tranquila, linda — confortó él, dejando un ligero beso en su coronilla — Te cuido la espalda, ¿o no?

—Sí, pero…

— Pero nada — interrumpió él, separándose lo suficiente como para tomar las mejillas de aquella dulce e ahora inestable coneja — Que ese tejón intente acercarse y yo mismo me encargo. Cada mal que te haga yo se lo multiplicaré por mil. Palabra de zorro.

Judy quiso decirle una y mil palabras.

Quiso suplicarle no meterse. No provocar más a John Terrance, pues a ella le parecía peor la idea de que Nick saliese perjudicado a que ella tuviese que seguir soportando su acoso.

Quiso pedirle que no la soltara. Que continuara sosteniendo su rostro de esa manera. Que no cerrara los ojos, que no desviara ni un segundo la mirada. Que la dejara seguir admirándolo un poco más. Hasta que su mente terminase de contornearlo por completo en su memoria.

Quiso expresarle allí mismo como se sentía. Cuanto lo quería. Contarle todas las sonrisas que él había logrado sacarle, los momentos inolvidables, las risas, cada uno de sus súbitos y frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

¿Y por qué no hacerlo?

— Nick… Hay algo que… — Judy hizo una pausa, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando las patas de Nick acercaron su rostro con lentitud hacia el de él. Con el aliento del zorro rozando sus bigotes, la coneja fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos, dejándose guiar por el instinto y el sueño que realmente no creyó posible.

.

.

—Nicholas Wilde…

Aquella suave voz logró quebrarlo todo.

La separación de ambos fue tan abrupta que logró borrar cualquier vestigio del fuego que hacía unos minutos ambos habían compartido.

Aturdida, Judy advirtió a la portadora de aquella desconocida voz que los había interrumpido. No sin antes reparar en la expresión anonadada y dolorosamente expectante que Nick dedicó a la desconocida zorra que ahora yacía parada a unos pasos de ellos. Una zorra que, a juzgar por los ojos verdes llenos de conflicto de Nick, sabía que tenía historia.

— Victoria…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **¡Por fin pude subir este capitulo!**

 **Algunos de ustedes ya lo saben, pero estas semanas fueron un poco desgastantes para mí. Acabo de terminar un diplomado que me exigió un trabajo final de locura, sin mencionar el bomberazo de trabajo que nos soltaron el la oficina**

 **¿Quién me manda a ser Godín aficionada al los FanFicion? XD**

 **Quiero comentarles que no volveré a demorar tanto en una actualización.**

 **Fue un caso especial que ya pasó y habrá que superarlo ;) Y también les quiero pedir una disculpa por el retraso.**

 **Bueno. Si alguno de ustedes vio la película, habrá reconocido por allí una que otra referencia de una de las canciones. Si no, se los dejo de tarea. ¡Y de verdad espero que no se haya salido de contexto o que los diálogos hayan quedado demasiado forzados! Por favor, háganme saber su opinión al respecto.**

 **Bueno. Me despido esperando como siempre sus comentarios que tan feliz me hacen el día y la noche.**

 **¡Abrazos!**

 **Marianne E.**


	3. Jamás en Nottingham

_**Tan sólo un bandolero.**_

 **Parte III: Jamás en Nottingham**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Judy tenía 6 años de edad sabía exactamente cuáles eran sus personajes favoritos en la película de Robin Hood.

En primer instancia estaba por sobre todas las cosas el zorro bandolero; su ídolo y gran héroe. Después seguía Pequeño Juan; aquel oso jocoso y bonachón, mano derecha y secuaz del protagonista. Estaban también el Fraile Tuck, Lady Kluck, Alan-A-Dale y por último y con cierto conflicto… Lady Marian.

A su corta edad y temprana infancia, la conejita luchaba por encajar en aquella película que tanta euforia le producía. Encontrar el personaje ideal con el cual pudiese identificarse y seguir sus pasos ciegamente. Aquello no fue tarea sencilla pues, aunque Judy soñaba y anhelaba a Robin Hood como la cría enamorada que era, en el fondo sabía a la perfección que jamás podría ser completamente como él. Valor le sobraba, sí. Pero jamás contaría con la suficiente astucia e ingenio, habilidades dignas y naturales en un zorro.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, Judy reconocía que codiciaba y a la vez no, parecerse aunque fuese un poco a Lady Marian. Después de todo, ¿Quién no hubiese deseado el final feliz que ambos zorros comparten una vez terminado el filme?, ¿Tener a tu lado a indomable y atrevido forajido? ¿Saberte amada por alguien que daría la vida por ti? Aún así, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, cuanto tratase de imponer a si misma el papel de una delicada doncella de alta alcurnia. Hablar, moverse y hasta vestirse como Lady Marian. Al final la naturaleza de su propio ser terminaba por construirle barreras intraspasables, las cuáles la convencieron en definitiva de tan inalcanzable personalidad.

Judy era Judy y jamás podría ser como Marian.

Porque no importa cuanto te esfuerces, es imposible imitar a tu polo opuesto. Independientemente si ese polo logra obtener aquello que más anhelas en este mundo. Si ese deseo y ese cargo no está predestinado para ti, no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiarlo. Es triste, sí. Pero si tú no eres el animal que tu ser amado está buscando, de nada sirve que patalees contra el destino, porque este al final terminará por regresarte la patada cinco veces más fuerte, golpeándote despiadadamente con la realidad.

Y ese golpe era precisamente el que había recibido Judy el día que conoció a Victoria.

Porque la vulpina no era solamente extraordinariamente preciosa; de rasgos finísimos y personalidad dulce. No solamente era la viva y descarada imagen de lo que alguna vez fue Lady Marian en aquella endemoniada película. Si sólo hubiese sido eso no había problema, ella podía lidiar con ello. Pero Victoria, a demás de eso había sido nada más y nada menos que el amor efímero y juvenil de Nick Wilde; la zorrita adolescente que le robó el corazón durante tres largos años y lo rompió en mil pedazos el día que abordó un avión a Francia para ya no volver

.

—… _Y me dejó. Abandonó a este pobre zorro sin dejar rastro —_ le contó Nick, tomándolo todo como un chiste un día en que ambos habían convertido su guardia nocturna en una noche plagada de secretos y confesiones.

Rara vez Nick compartía su pasado o sus sentimientos. Aquella ocasión fue una de las escasas en que alcanzaba a demostrar cuánto confiaba en Judy. Al menos lo suficiente como para regalarle pequeños y escasos fragmentos de sus privadas memorias.

— _Nick, cuanto lo siento —_ consoló ella en ese momento, a pesar de que la expresión de su mejor amigo no denotaba que hubiese realmente algo por consolar. Si aún recaía algo de tristeza en él, Nick se había encargado de enterrarla lo suficientemente profundo como para que nadie pudiese notarla.

Como única respuesta, él sólo se encogió de hombros portando una sonrisa juguetona; _—No lo lamentes, bonita. Ella se lo perdió._

.

" _Yo no creo que se lo haya perdido"_ pensó Judy el tercer día en que Nick salió corriendo de la jefatura al encuentro de Victoria.

— ¡Wow! A eso llamo yo tener prisa — declaró Osorio con ironía — ¿Qué mosco le picó a tu compañero, Hopps?

— No lo sé, ni me importa.

Judy se mordió la lengua ante su propia reacción. Pero cuando viró la cabeza para buscar disculparse, Osorio ya la había dejado atrás. Ella necesitaba espacio en aquel instante y era de apreciarse que sus compañeros pudiesen oler ello sin la necesidad de seguir insistiendo.

En teoría, no debería sentirse miserable. ¿No era a caso parte de ser una buena compañera y mejor amiga? ¿El alegrarse por Nick y alentarlo a recuperar el amor de la hembra a la que alguna vez más quiso en este planeta? Judy quería intentarlo, en serio. Ver a Nick a la cara y decirle; _"¡Oye, me alegro por ti! Ojalá las cosas entre ustedes sigan saliendo de maravilla. Sigue así. Recupérala, quiérela. ¡Cásate con ella si quieres y tengan una camada entera! No es como si yo me fuera a sentir miserable por eso. No es como si fuese una torpe coneja que sigue esperando que la prefieras"_

Pensar en ello le produjo un hueco en el estómago. Ver la puerta giratoria por las que había desaparecido la cola rojiza de Nick le dio escalofríos. Judy tenía ganas de llorar. Últimamente las sentía a diario y a pesar de ser una coneja en extremo sensible, no lo hizo.

" _Jamás dejes que vean que te hirieron", "_ _j_ _amás dejes que vean que te hirieron"_ se repitió una y otra vez hasta que el escozor y la pesadez en sus parpados desaparecieron. Quizá debería comenzar a adaptarse más a aquella filosofía si es que deseaba sobrevivir a un dilema tan banal y doloroso como lo era un amor no correspondido. Era eso o alejarse definitivamente del zorro, opción para la que Judy se sentía demasiado cobarde o masoquista como para siquiera considerar… al menos por el momento.

— ¡Hopps! ¿Saliendo del trabajo cinco minutos antes?

Judy apretó los ojos y encogió sus hombros al escuchar a Terrance gritar detrás de ella. ¡Si ni la puerta había cruzado! ¿Podía pasarle algo peor a caso? No, ya nada podría ser peor

—Ven a mi oficina. Necesito que ordenes unos archivos por mi.

…Bueno. Quizá sí.

" _Con que cuidarme la espalda, ¿eh? Estúpido zorro mentiroso"_ pensó con melancolía antes de entrar a dicha oficina para soportar una hora entera de miradas lujuriosas y comentarios molestos antes de que Terrance se dignara a dejarla ir.

.

.

.

Cuando Nick arribó al restaurante _La Fruit de Mere,_ Victoria ya estaba allí.

Sentada en una de las múltiples y elegantes mesas decoradas con un sin fin de arreglos, una veladora recién encendida y quién sabe cuantos pares de cubiertos alrededor de los platos.

— Estoy sorprendida, Nicholas. Siempre solías llegar a nuestras citas una media hora después — Victoria soltó una risita y Nick no pudo dejar de pensar que su manera de reír no había cambiado en nada en los últimos años. Aún era risueña, delicada y tierna.

— La vida pasa y las cosas cambian, señorita — bromeó el zorro, tomando asiento frente a la hembra.

Tal como lo había predicho. Nick contó sobre la mesa al menos cuatro pares de tenedores, dos de cuchillos y dos de cucharas. Y ¿Cuál era el punto? La comida era comida y nada iba a cambiar en sabor si se usaba el mismo cubierto. Todo era un circo de pretensiones y frivolidades.

Si Judy estuviese allí ya la habría escuchado resoplar, quejándose en voz alta lo mismo que él previamente había pensado en silencio. Judy era así… no había nada que pudiese ocultar de los demás; era tan transparente, nada mentirosa, era…

— Vaya que sí — habló la vulpina, interrumpiendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos — Cuando me dijiste que eras policía a penas y pude creerlo. Recuerdo que los odiabas a muerte.

— Bueno, eran buenos arruinándome el negocio. Y ya sabes lo que dicen: Si no puedes contra el enemigo…

Victoria rió de nuevo y Nick sonrió para si mismo. Aún tenía ese efecto en ella, en todas las hembras de hecho… Ni siquiera Judy podía resistirse a sus encantos, por más que ella se esforzara por ocultarlo.

 _Judy…_

— Me alegra saber que hay otras cosas en las que no haz cambiado — fue entonces que Nick observó la pata de Victoria deslizándose suavemente por la mesa, posándose finalmente sobre la propia en un ademán delicado y sugerente. — Te extrañé tanto los últimos años…

Algo dentro del zorro le sugirió que debía dar una respuesta. Un _"Yo también"_ era la más coherente. Pero, ¿de verdad lo había hecho? Sí, era cierto que los primeros meses y el primero año sin Victoria fueron un verdadero asco. Nadie puede superar sencillamente las grietas que se quedan marcadas en un corazón roto; aún siendo un perspicaz mamífero como él.

Pero, ¿esas cicatrices seguían doliendo?

En sus adentros, Nick lo único que lograba percibir era una profunda alegría de volver a encontrarla en su vida, satisfacción de saber que la hembra que tanto quiso alguna vez estaba bien y, ¿por qué no? Un poco de egocentrismo.

 _No_. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, era su propio ego el que le movía en aquel momento; su personalidad egoísta era la que lo impulsaba a seguir asistiendo a sus citas, regocijándose de que ahora fuese ella y no él quien se empeñaba tanto en arreglar las cosas, en buscarlo y encontrar desesperadamente alguna posibilidad de regresar las cosas a como eran antes.

—Pasó mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? — contestó él en un suspiro y sin contestar aquella pregunta. Nick dio unas ligeras palmadas a la pata de Victoria y esta parpadeó, saboreando con confusión aquel rechazo camuflado.

— Sí. Supongo que fue demasiado tiempo…

—Oye, pero supiste sacarle provecho. Eso que me contaste; tu carrera como diseñadora de modas en Paris, las boutiques lograste abrir allí y la que pronto tendrás aquí en Zootopia…

—¡Oh, basta! Ya hemos hablado demasiado sobre mi, ¿no crees? — le detuvo Victoria con el gesto avergonzado — Mejor háblame de ti. ¿Cómo fue que te volviste policía? Me muero por escuchar esa historia.

—Es un poco larga de hecho.

—Tenemos tiempo.

Victoria le guiñó el ojo y Nick tragó seco. No era el único zorro astuto en aquel local y eso era algo que debía de recordar.

Nick relató todo con lujo de detalles y conforme la historia iba avanzando, el zorro no pudo dejar de notar que hubiese sido un excelente relato romántico, de esos que se cuentan en las reuniones familiares para sorprender a tus padres sobre cómo conociste a tu pareja. Con el único inconveniente en que no lo era. Sonaba a argumento de película de comedia amorosa, por más que Nick se esforzara en no centrarse tanto en los detalles.

Al final no podía darle otro tono, ni mucho menos otro giro, después de todo el cómo había dejado atrás su vida de zorro estafador y criminal para unirse a la fuerza policiaca era exactamente la misma historia de cómo había conocido a Judy. _Esa_ pequeña y singular coneja lo había arrastrado con ella hasta alejarlo por completo de su pasado, convirtiéndolo en el depredador respetable y admirado que era ahora.

Lo sospechaba desde un inicio y ahora debía comenzar a aceptarlo. Su vida estaba lo suficientemente ligada a esa coneja como para excluirla de cada una de sus experiencias. Tampoco deseaba apartarla, primero muerto antes de alejarse de ella. No necesitaba ningún tipo de epifanía para convencerse de lo contrario.

De lo que sí no se percató fue de cómo la sonrisa perfecta de Victoria fue perdiendo efecto y brillo, convirtiéndose en una simple curva forzada en sus labios, acompañada de un par de ojos que brillaban de tristeza y decepción.

—¿Era la coneja con la que te encontré aquella noche? — preguntó con el tono más neutral que pudo asemejar — Es gracioso. Antes solías pensar que todos los conejos eran estúpidos y sentimentales.

—No ella — aseguró Nick con velocidad — Sí, puede ser sumamente dramática cuando se lo propone y tan sentimental con los problemas ajenos. Me saca de quicio. A veces quisiera… — ¿Iba a decir "comerla a besos"? Nick sacudió la cabeza e intentó concentrarse — Pero es inteligente, dedicada, astuta, valiente. Jamás había conocido a una hembra como ella.

— Entonces la amas, ¿cierto?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, dejando al zorro boquiabierto ante una cuestión que sencillamente no esperaba. No al menos tan directamente.

Judy le gustaba. Nick lo sabía.

Sí, Judy era una coneja sexy. Con esas curvas perfectas que lo volvían loco, ese pelaje sedoso y suave, esos ojos violetas profundos, tan cándidos que eran capaces de ablandar hasta el más duro corazón.

Sí, Judy era una hembra graciosa de múltiples facetas. Transparente a niveles exorbitantes. Adorable hasta la médula, aún enojada… especialmente enojada. Deslumbrante cada vez que sonreía. Irresistible cuando lo retaba.

Sí, Judy era su compañera, su mejor amiga, su apoyo incondicional. La única que se había atrevido a confiar en él ciegamente y quien seguía haciéndolo sin importar la circunstancias. La chica que siempre le mandaba un banal mensaje para preguntar como estaba, la que permanecía con él aún en los casos más críticos. Quien lo cuidaba enfermo, quien lo reprendía en sus tonterías. Su primer contacto en el celular, la primera en su lista de Chats y la única a la que podría permitir abrirse lo suficiente como para dejarle ver que lo hirieron.

Eso contaba mucho, quizá demasiado.

— Para serte sincero, Vicky. No lo sé — Fue honesto, en lo que cabe. Él mismo tenía mucho que pensar después de aquella conversación —Lo siento.

No lo sentía. Si de verdad amaba a Judy no tenía por qué disculparse por ello y aún así, no pudo evitar que las palabras le salieran solas de su boca.

— Está bien, Nick. Me lo merezco después de todo.

Los zorro eran muy dados a sonreír. Sin embargo y a pesar de su intrínseca naturaleza, la sonrisa de Victoria nadie la pudo creer. Ni Nick ni mucho menos ella.

La tarde en aquel restaurante pasó en conversaciones triviales y uno que otro silencio incomodo. Era difícil para ambos cuando las cartas ya estaban más que puestas sobre la mesa. Cuando ambos salieron del establecimiento el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por completo en la ciudad. A punto estaba el zorro de despedirse cuando Victoria se viró repentinamente hacia él. Se sorprendió en el momento en que ella le tomó de los hombros y lo miró como quien mira algo que desea profundamente y que jamás podrá recuperar.

—Ya sé que esto no tiene caso. Pero, ¿podrías regalarme aunque sea un pedazo del pasado?

— Vicky— él murmuró su nombre con pesar, negando dos veces con la cabeza — No creo que…

—Por favor. Sólo esta vez y nunca más. Lo prometo — insistió mientras las primeras lágrimas fueron rodando por sus mejillas — Por favor…

Nick cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, como si aquello le hubiese dado la suficiente fuerza para lo que hizo a continuación; tomar la cadera de Victoria entre sus patas y jalarla hacia él para besarla.

Años atrás soñaba con un momento así. Se desvivía imaginándolo, extrañándolo… Hoy el acto era impasible y soporífero. Nick sabía que no tenía nada que deberle a Victoria y aún así no tuvo el corazón para dejarla suplicar y llorar frente a él. Qué curioso ¿no?, pareciera que algo de la personalidad caritativa de Judy sí se había impregnado en él después de todo.

Fue entonces pensó en ella y en el recuerdo de aquella noche después del bar. Evocó el fulgor de sus ojos, el ligero temblor de su cuerpo y en la forma de sus labios entreabiertos. Su deseo recalcitrante por besarla y la decepción ante el fracaso de no haberlo logrado.

De una u otra manera, esa misma ambición se vio reflejada en sus acciones. Imaginó a Judy en sus brazos sin pretenderlo y abrazó a Victoria con el mismo impulso con el que lo haría con aquella torpe y querida coneja.

Fue en ese punto en donde Nick se dio cuenta. Judy no sólo le gustaba, no solo la deseaba. ÉL realmente la amaba. Más de lo que alguna vez amó a Victoria y más de lo que jamás llegaría a amar a nadie más.

Tristemente, la realización no fue sólo para él.

Pues no muy lejos de allí, a sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia. Judy también supo que amaba a Nick. Más de lo que ella antes creía y más de lo que su ahora roto corazón pudiese llegar a soportar.

.

.

.

 _ **Ciudades hay**_

 _ **que pasan tiempos bien y tiempos mal.**_

 _ **Mas no hay tiempos bien**_

 _ **Jamás en Nottingham.**_

A diferencia del Distrito Forestal, en el centro de Zootopia la lluvia era esporádica. En su mayoría los días eran soleados y felices, rara vez las precipitaciones hacían su repentina aparición, solo para vaciar con ellas la vida en las grande avenidas, dejando a su paso un ambiente gris y totalmente desolador.

Judy odiaba la lluvia. Pero más se odiaba a si misma en ese preciso instante.

Ella estaba allí en el sillón, echa una verdadera bolita de algodón mientras abrazaba sus piernas y se sorbía la nariz después de terminarse el tercer paquete de pañuelos de esa tarde.

Daba asco. De eso estaba segura. Desde su ridícula posición y sus constantes gimoteos provocados por el llanto, hasta su masoquista forma de torturarse a si misma, reproduciendo la película de Robin Hood en el televisor.

Al final no pudo soportar más el suplicio. Tomó el control y apagó televisor. Retiró el DVD del reproductor y lo lanzó hacia el rincón de la sala. Como si con ello también lanzara aquella pena que atentaba con acabar con su razón.

Qué tanta. Qué ilusa y estúpida coneja. Judy era consiente de su miserable ingenuidad, ¡Hasta el mismo Nick se había encargado de repetírselo un centenar de veces! Pero jamás creyó que esa misma inocencia y ridícula determinación la llevaría a creer de verdad que una relación de amistad entre una presa y un depredador podría crecer y convertirse en profundo y genuino amor.

Era posible, sí. Las leyes de Zootopia se encargaron de validar las uniones interraciales ya hacía mucho tiempo. Aún así, la preferencia por una pareja de la misma especie siempre sobresaldría en la mayoría de los mamíferos del mundo. Era obvio, ¿Por qué Nick elegiría a una coneja sentimental y desequilibrada sobre la belleza y astucia de una zorrita como Victoria?

Pensar en ello nuevamente sólo desató un nuevo torrente salino. Judy cubrió sus ojos y sollozó tan fuerte que internamente se preguntó cuánto tardarían sus vecinos en tocar la puerta para acallarla.

Fue el tono de su teléfono el que la obligó a romper aquel inútil ovillo en el que ahora se refugiaba.

Era Nick, otra vez. Ese debía ser su séptimo mensaje.

" **Zanahorias, necesito verte. ¡Urge!"** _Yo no quiero verte._

" **¿Estas allí? Tengo que decirte algo y juro que no lo vas a creer"** _No quiero escucharlo._

" **Pelusa. ¡Atiende el teléfono, holgazana!"** _No quiero. No._

" **¿Me ignoras, Judy Hopps? Buen intento, señorita. Déjalo ya, no te puedes deshacer de mí"** _Ya déjame tranquila._

" **¿Judy?"**

Entró la llamada y Judy dejó caer el móvil como si este le quemara las almohadillas. El tono sonó y se detuvo, sonó y se detuvo una y otra vez hasta marcar las 7 llamadas perdidas. Ella continuó mirando la pantalla con recelo hasta que un nuevo mensaje se hizo presente.

" **Llegó en 10"**

Fue cuando el corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora y el miedo le carcomió el alma que Judy se dio cuenta de la verdad: No podría. No quería. No, jamás tendría el valor suficiente para enfrentar a Nick y aquella nueva realidad. ¿De dónde obtendría el coraje para mirarle y sonreírle cuando le revelara la gran noticia? Cuando tuviese que verlo con Victoria, cuando volvieran a besarse frente allea. Cuando tuviera que apoyarlos a ambos a pesar de su propio sufrimiento. Cuando paulatinamente su propia relación con Nick quedara completamente delegada.

Por primera vez en años, Judy se sintió sola y realmente desprotegida. Y no era para menos. ¿Cómo acudir al animal que vela por tus penas y está allí para consolarlas cuando es precisamente ese animal el catalizador de cada una de ellas? Era inaudito de verdad, Nick era el único nombre que lograba evocar a la hora de buscar amparo y un poco de cariño.

Fuera como fuese, la coneja no se sentó a esperar. Sin un abrigo y sin más que una blusa de botones y unos pantalones cortos, Judy se enfrentó a la tormenta que caía sobre toda Zootopia con un andar pasivo por las calles y un celular apagado con un único frío mensaje como respuesta hacia el zorro.

" **No estoy en casa. Lo siento"**

 _ **Si pudiera volar**_

 _ **podría yo dejar...**_

 _ **Quisiera dejar este lugar y jamás volver aquí.**_

 _ **Donde sólo penas tengo.**_

 _ **Encontraré quizá felicidad…**_

 _ **Más nunca en Nottingham.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Koslov. ¿Podrías traernos otra caja de pañuelos? — pidió Fru-Fru con tono suave.

El gigantesco oso polar asintió con vacilación, mirando con ojos consternados la escena que en esos momentos se desenvolvía en la mansión de Mr. Big. Y es que Koslov había escuchado y observando a un sin fin de animales llorar, la mayoría siempre era rogando por no recibir una buena paliza. Pero, jamás había visto a una hembra llorar de ese modo, menos por un corazón roto. En el fondo el oso polar se preguntó si el dolor de la paliza realmente se asemejaba al de un amor no correspondido… Francamente comenzaba a creer firmemente que lo último era mucho peor.

— …¡Y está tan contento! — gimoteó Judy, sorbiéndose la nariz mientras permanecía arrodillada en aquel sillón donde Fru Fru la observaba desde lo alto de un cojín — ¡Debiste leer sus mensajes!

—Los leí, Judy — contestó la musaraña con paciencia, cargando consigo un nuevo pañuelo para extenderlo hacia la conejita, quien no dudó en tomarlo y sonarse la nariz. Quizá más fuerte de lo que debería.

— ¿¡Cómo voy a enfrentarlo el Lunes en la oficina?! ¡No quiero verlo! Quizá pueda escaparme. Fui asignada a parquímetros y él al archivo. Pero… ¿Y si me lo encuentro por la mañana? ¡No! ¡No quiero volver allí! Bogo no va a regresar… ¡Pediré que me transfieran! …¡Sí! eso haré. Mañana hablaré con….

—Judy, Judy —Fru Fru interrumpió aquel balbuceo, esta vez caminando por el respaldo del sillón hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de la coneja — Nena, huir no era solución y lo sabes. Tú no eres de las que huye.

— Hoy quiero serlo…

— Pero yo no te voy a dejar — atajó las musaraña y estiró ambos brazos hasta tocar lo que serían las enormes mejillas de Judy, obligándola así a verla de frente — Sé que esto difícil para ti. Sobre todo cuando Wilde es tu mejor amigo. Pero no es el único, cariño. A tu alrededor hay más animales apoyándote de los que crees.

Y era verdad. Aunque a Judy soliera olvidarlo de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué voy a decirle?

— La verdad. Dile lo que sientes, dile cuánto lo quieres. No puedes rendirte tan fácil. Deja que sea Wilde quien decida después de escucharte.

Rendirse. Judy no sabía cuándo rendirse, era cierto. Para ella la palabra era algo inconcebible; una acción diseñada sólo para los conformistas y cobardes. Pero, si esa era su filosofía, si de verdad la coneja no sabía cuando renunciar, entonces ¿por qué la idea le parecía tan reiteradamente atractiva?

No era como si de buenas a primeras decidiese tomar el teléfono, llamar a Nick y confesarle absolutamente todo. No era tampoco como si esperara que el zorro se olvidara de Victoria tan sólo con escucharla… No era como si de verdad Nick prefiriese a una coneja por sobre su propia especie.

— Judy, inténtalo — insistió Fru Fru, quien descifró con facilidad el duelo visible en el rostro de la coneja.

— ¿Y si me rechaza?

—Entonces vendrás conmigo y yo te apoyaré hasta el final. No importa la decisión que elijas.

.

.

.

.

Los lunes nunca fueron el día más odiado para Judy Hopps.

Todo lo contrario. A la coneja le avergonzaba admitir que el primer día de la semana sin duda era uno de los mejores. ¿Y cómo no iba a serlo? Equivalía a las primeras horas de regreso al trabajo de sus sueños, a la rutina que ella adoraba… a encontrarse nuevamente con Nick.

Era ridícula la manera en que el tiempo y las circunstancias cambian tu vida. Pues ese día Judy se dio cuenta de que el trabajo de sus sueños se había evaporado en el momento en que John Terrance entró como jefe temporal al la fuerza, que su rutina perfecta ahora se limitaba nuevamente a repartir multas y que, por sobre todas las cosas, lo menos que deseaba en aquel instante era encontrarse con Nick.

La suerte a veces te juega malas jugadas.

Nick Wilde era conocido en la comisaría como el Sr. Impuntualidad. Jamás llegaba a la hora y para él la palabra " _Temprano"_ era proporcional a " _20 minutos siempre se pueden perdonar"_. Pero aún así… a pesar de ser el mamífero más impuntual del planeta, allí estuvo; parado frente al cubículo de Judy, esperando por ella quizá desde mucho antes de la hora oficial de entrada.

¿ _Por qué a mí?_ Pensó mientras se tomaba con fuerza el pecho, quizá creyendo que con esa acción su corazón dejaría de imitar los latidos que tendría un colibrí.

— Vaya, así que de verdad existes — si el comentario de Nick fue una mofa, Judy no la notó. No puedes mofarte de nada si no estás sonriendo y el zorro jamás lo hizo — ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios me estás evadiendo?

— No te estoy evadiendo… — Mentiras. ¿Por qué jamás pudo ser buena diciendo mentiras?

— Lo haces.

— No lo hago. No sé de qué estás hablando.

— Lo haces justo ahora. No te atreves ni a mirarme. No lo has hecho desde que llegaste. ¿Qué demonios sucede, Judy?

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Si la llamaba por su nombre, si lo hacía con aquel tono desesperado, casi suplicante, entonces significaba que no había escapatoria. Era difícil lidiar con el zorro astuto y avispado, sí. Pero era imposible rehuir al Nick desequilibrado y suplicante.

— Te he estado buscando como loco — continuó él — No contestas mis mensajes, tu teléfono me manda a buzón. ¡Si Koslov no me hubiese avisado que estabas con Big ya habría levantado una alerta en Zootopia para encontrarte!

— ¿Y para qué quieres encontrarme? — atajó Judy con dolor — Sea lo que sea que quieras decirme, no me interesa.

— No sabes lo que quiero decirte.

—¡Lo sé! — exclamó la coneja, quizá lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de algunos de los oficiales que pasaban por allí. Ella bajó las orejas, avergonzada y afligida — Sólo… no quiero verte. ¿Puedes respetar eso?

La respuesta no llegó y tampoco Nick tuvo el suficiente tiempo para pensarla. ¿Cómo se puede pelear por algo que no quiere ser ganado? Quizá la clave le habría llegado si la maldita puerta de la oficina principal no se hubiese abierto, dejando ver las insufrible sonrisa de John Terrance, burlándose de él y de la situación que seguramente esa alimaña había escuchado desde su madriguera.

— ¡HOPPS! ¡TE NECESITO AQUÍ — gritó desde la puerta y Judy jamás sintió tantas ganas de llorar como lo hizo en aquel momento.

Tal vez sí lloro. No estuvo del todo segura si una lágrima resbaló de su mejilla cuando sintió la pata de Nick detenerla, o si derramó dos más cuando se soltó de la misma, avanzando a paso fúnebre hacia donde el tejón la había llamado.

.

.

.

— Dime, Hopps ¿te está molestando el zorro? Que extraño, pensé que eran como uña y mugre.

— Si es por esto me llamó, señor. Será mejor que me retire de una vez.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Judy había sentido tanto estrés? La coneja comenzaba a creer que nunca. No recordaba haberse sentido jamás tan inestable, como un campo minado amenazando con estallar ante el mínimo roce. ¿No era momento de parar? Ya la habían pisoteado lo suficiente como para permitirle ahora a John Terrance obtener sus minutos de protagonismo haciendo su vida un poquito más miserable.

— No. Ha decir verdad te llamé por cuestiones de laborales — aseguró el macho, a pesar de que la sonrisa en su rostro denotara querer tratar todo con ella. Todo, menos asuntos laborales — Verás. Este fin de semana me llevé trabajo a casa.

—¿Y no le pagaron horas extras? ¡Qué lástima! — musitó Judy con seca ironía.

— Muy graciosa, oficial — aventajó él al tiempo que abrió uno de sus cajones, dejando sobre el escritorio lo más parecido a un largo expediente — Pero te he de confesar, esto es mejor que cualquier pago que pudiese recibir en dinero.

Con cierta inseguridad, Judy miró el folder sobre la mesa, leyendo lentamente la etiqueta perfectamente pegada en la pestaña posterior.

 **NICHOLAS P. WILDE.**

— Adelante. Puedes leerlo — concedió Terrance, regocijándose de la repentina expresión de terror y abatimiento que ahora irrumpía el rostro de la pequeña oficial.

Judy hojeó todo a prisa al tiempo que sentía su garganta cerrarse. TODO estaba allí; Desde la fecha y lugar de nacimiento de Nick, dirección, datos personales, escuelas e historial médico… hasta los cargos y distintas actividades con las que había sido involucrado: Apuestas, tráfico, fraudes, peleas ilegales. La historia la conocía y no le era indiferente, pero verla escrita entre sus manos y, peor aún, siendo proporcionada por el mismo _Súper Juan…_

" _El tipo se está ensañando contigo. Me preocupa que pueda hacer algo contra ti. Algo que de verdad te afecte"_

¿¡Por qué?!

¿¡Por qué ese zorro estúpido jamás la escuchaba?!

— ¿Dónde conseguiste esto? — demandó saber Judy con la garganta seca.

—Bogo sabe bien como guardarse las cosas. Tuve que llevarme el archivero a casa para poder abrirlo — John dio un fingido suspiro de cansancio — Trabajo es trabajo.

—¡No tienes derecho!

— Soy el jefe, Hopps. Te guste o no — aventajó el tejón, casi amenazándola con sus largas y afiladas garras — Y como jefe de ZPD no puedo dejar que este zorro criminal siga suelto y menos portando una placa.

— ¡ÉL NO ES UN CRIMINAL!

— ¡Ese archivo dice lo contrario y mientras yo tenga las pruebas necesarias, puedo pudrir a tu novio en la cárcel — entonces Terrance dejó de señalarla, dibujando lo que debería ser la expresión más perversa que Judy pudiese haber visto jamás en si vida.

—¿A menos qué….? — preguntó ella temor, engrandeciendo así el semblante malévolo y triunfal del tejón.

— …Pases esta noche conmigo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les debo una grande. Enorme, GIGANTEZCA disculpa.

Sé que me tardé siglos en es actualizar este fic pero, aquí lo tienen: El tercer y penúltimo capitulo de este Minific.

Sé que no podré compensarles el tiempo de espera. Pero puedo asegurarles que no se arrepentirán. Soy lenta y necesito mucha paciencia de su parte… pero este fic acaba porque acaba ;)

Quiero aprovechar también este espacio para agradecer todos sus Reviews. Siempre es un placer para mi leerlos. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme!

También quiero agradecer incansablemente a ThePhantomPain, quién se encargó de darle más sentido a este cap y de hacerle de mi corrector de estilo ;)

¡Quienes no han leído su Fic Eclipse se están perdiendo de una joya!

Bueno. Eso es todo por ahora. No vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Marianne E.


	4. Amor

_**Tan sólo un bandolero.**_

 **Parte IV. Amor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— A menos que…—preguntó ella con temor, engrandeciendo así el semblante malévolo y triunfal del tejón.

— Pases esta noche conmigo.

Judy Hopps tuvo que repetir esa misma frase múltiples veces en su cabeza para darle un poco de sentido. Cuando por fin pudo comprender y creer lo que John Terrance le estaba pidiendo, con lo que se atrevía siquiera a chantajearla, su furia fue descomunal.

— ¡Olvídalo! — exclamó, e hizo su grima palpable al empujar al tejón, provocando que este solamente chocase contra el escritorio de la oficina — ¡Estás enfermo! — agregó al darse cuenta que su agresión no hizo nada más que ensanchar su pérfida sonrisa.

— Muy bien… Entonces no me dejas otra salida, Hopps— John no tardó ni un segundo en tomar entre sus garras el folder con las evidencias que inculpaban a Nick.

La coneja siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con suma cautela, siempre a la defensiva. De algo estaba segura, no importaba qué represalia estuviera maquinando ese tejón en su contra, ella no le regalaría ninguna clase de entrada. No obstante, en contra de cualquier cosa que la pequeña hembra pudiese premeditar, Terrance no hizo más que abrir uno de sus cajones y extraer del mismo un par de esposas y, ante el horror de Judy, un espantoso bozal.

Ver ese artefacto la hizo volver en el tiempo, a un pasado que ni siquiera le pertenecía. Judy pudo verse a si misma en un oscuro rincón fuera del edificio que correspondía a los Junior Exploradores, contemplando a un Nick cachorro, indefenso y aterrorizado, llorando impotente mientras luchaba por deshacerse de de aquel bozal que atrapaba su rostro; ese mismo artefacto que lo había conducido a cerrarse por completo al mundo y a dejar atrás todos sus sueños. El mismo bozal que llegó a convencerlo de que jamás podría llegar a ser otra cosa que un falso y deshonesto zorro.

Entre sus recuerdos, evocó también al Nick del presente. Recordó todo lo que hasta el momento había logrado y lo fácil que su mundo podría desplomarse de nuevo si ella permitía que John Terrance se atreviera a amordazarlo como a un animal salvaje frente a todos aquellos que lo admiraban.

— ¡Detente! —demandó Judy antes de que el tejón alcanzara siquiera la perilla de la puerta.

La cosa era esta: El amor no es un sentimiento del todo positivo, Judy ahora más que nunca podía entenderlo.

El amor a veces puede volverte el animal más dichoso de todo el planeta, como también puede transformarte en el más miserable.

El amor no es sentir pequeñas y ridículas mariposas en el estómago. No son sonrisas sugerentes, sonrojos veraniegos, citas recurrentes ni besos furtivos. El amor también es dolor y sacrificio; es ser lo suficientemente maduro, desinteresado o estúpido como para olvidarte de ti mismo y ver por la felicidad del otro. Aun cuando ese animal no está contigo, aun cuando a veces pueda costarte tu propia dignidad.

" _¿Te cuido la espalda, ¿o no?"_

— Muy bien. Lo haré…

.

.

.

Nicholas Wilde es un zorro que guarda múltiples secretos. Algunos mucho más recónditos que otros.

Hoy en día puede nombrar tres secretos principales:

Uno: Tiene terror por los espacios cerrados y los callejones demasiado estrechos.

Dos: Es fan de Robin Hood.

Tres: Ama a Judy Hopps.

Lo interesante de todo este asunto es que sus últimos dos y más profundos secretos habían surgido apenas hacía unas cuantas semanas. Justo en el momento en que descubrió a Judy admirando con devoción y afecto a un viejo sombrero verde con una pluma roja en la punta. Más allá de eso, su vista desarrollada también pudo reconocer un estuche de DVD y uno de VHS dentro de la caja de cartón que reposaba escondida bajo el escritorio de su departamento.

El título de la portada: _Robín Hood_.

Esa misma noche, Nick corrió hacia la computadora y descargó la película en un acto impulsado por la curiosidad, no por los celos (argumento que le gustaba repetirse mentalmente). Tomó una cerveza del refrigerador y la dejó abandonada en la mesilla mientras sus ojos permanecían atentos a la pantalla de la computadora, cautivado por una trama que había prejuzgado como burda y simplona.

Robín Hood era un zorro. Pero más allá de eso, Robin Hood era todo aquello en lo que Nick siempre deseó convertirse: representaba la posibilidad de ser un animal justo y heroico, pero sin renunciar a la naturaleza perspicaz y embustera de su propia especie. Plasmaba casi perfectamente la fantasía utópica en la que todo el mundo podía admirar a un vulpino y… ¡lo mejor de todo!; demostraba que a Judy le gustaban los zorros. ¡Claro!, Nick no se percataría de lo importante que era ese factor hasta algunas semanas más tarde, cuando su reencuentro con Victoria le obligase a abrir sus ojos a la verdad que, su cegera y falta de convicción, le habían negado; el que Judy se había apoderado de su corazón mucho antes de lo que pudiese darse cuenta.

Pero si era así, si todas las situaciones antes expuestas lo llevaban a la misma conclusión. Si a Judy de verdad le gustaban los zorros y que (vaya coincidencia tan más oportuna) él era uno. Entonces, ¿por qué esa cruel y torpe coneja lo había evadido y rechazado del modo en que lo hizo esa misma tarde?

La lógica de los conejos es incomprensible. ¡Vaya criaturas tan más fastidiosas!

Nick tomó su cabeza entre ambas patas, como si estuviese sufriendo la peor de las jaquecas. Judy sin duda era una. Ella debía representar peor dolor de cabeza jamás sufrido en su vida; su irritante, dulce e irresistible migraña favorita.

" _Haz memoria, Wilde"_ pensó para sí mismo, tallándose con estrés el pelaje de su nuca _"¿Qué la hizo enojar esta vez?"_

Nada.

Su memoria no pudo pescar alguna razón plausible para provocar en Judy tal saña contra él.

Claro, estaban las situaciones obvias y cotidianas: Llamarla pelusa, olvidar su café matutino, llegar tarde a su distintos encuentros, embaucarla por dinero. Razones suficientes para enfadarla un rato, o el tiempo necesario para que después ella lo perdonara y le sonriera como siempre.

¡Es más! Estos últimos días ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo suficiente para molestarla. No después de sus reuniones constantes con Victoria.

Victoria… ¡Victoria!

¿Podría ser posible que dentro del universo inestable y afelpado que representaba la mente de Judy Hopps, ella estuviese molesta por eso?, ¿sería acaso que sus constantes citas con su Ex despertaran en ella un deje de celos y desenfado?

La posibilidad despertó el monstruoso ego de Nick.

" _Ay, pelusita. ¿Cómo te explico…?"_

Ya todo estaba dicho y planeado. Esta vez, Judy Hopps no tendría escapatoria alguna ni modo de evitarlo. Él iría a su departamento, tocaría como demente la puerta hasta el cansancio, si es que esa coneja se negaba a abrir, ¡pasaría toda la noche frente a su entrada si fuese necesario! Todo con tal de enfrentar esos bigotes tercos y dramáticos y confesarle cuánto estaba dispuesto a dar por ella… Cuánto realmente la amaba.

Ese era su plan, en teoría. Y hubiese sido la perfecta coartada, de no haber sido por un pequeñísimo detalle que irrumpió en su morada. Un pequeño detalle escoltado por una banda de osos polares que lograron derribar sin problema alguno la entrada de su ya viejo departamento.

— ¿¡Pero qué diabl….?! — Nick no tuvo ni tiempo de maldecir cuando Fru-Fru bajó a toda prisa de las patas de Koslov, aterrizando justo en el hombro del confundido zorro.

—¡Wilde! — gritó la pequeña musaraña con desesperación.

—¿Fru-Fru? — cuestionó, aún recuperándose del shock momentáneo.

— ¡Wilde! Escucha, ¡tienes que venir con nosotros! — exclamó Fru-Fru con insistencia.

La musaraña jaló constantemente de la camisa del zorro, demandando toda la atención que pudiese. Nick resopló molesto. Tiempo había de sobra, pero no para malgastarlo con asuntos que tuviesen que ver con Big. ¡Y menos en este preciso momento!

Con sumo cuidado, y ante las miradas inquisitivas de los osos polares, tomó Fru-Fru delicadamente, devolviéndola a la seguridad de la pata de Koslov.

— Linda. Podré atender a tu viejo todo lo que quiera cuando regrese. Pero en este momento tengo que ocuparme de un asunto importante — aclaró en un tono que denotaba mucho más la urgencia que su ya acostumbrada ironía — ¡Por cierto! Me deben una puerta. — añadió antes de intentar escabullirse por la salida.

— ¡WILDE! — el grito de Fru-Fru fue como un mandato para cada uno de sus osos guardaespaldas, quienes inmediatamente cerraron el paso del zorro en un movimiento uniforme. Ridículamente militar, si le preguntan a Nick — ¡Esto es importante, zorro idiota!

Nick rodó los ojos con verdadero fastidio. Primero ese maldito tejón, ¿y ahora esto? Dejarla ir una vez ya era un error fatal. Hacerlo de nuevo sería algo ya imperdonable; — Oye, musaraña. No tengo tiempo para esto…— bufó al enfrentarse a Fru-Fru — Así que _pooor favor_ , quita a tus robots peludos de mi camino, o si no…

—¡Es Judy! —

Se dice que todos los cánidos tienen un factor determinante. Un aspecto que acapara su atención total, sin importar el lugar ni lo que estén haciendo en el momento. Ese clic podía ser cualquier cosa; pelotas, juguetes, mamíferos más pequeños.

En el caso de Nick, era la palabra "Judy".

Mil y un pensamientos pasaron por su mente conforme la faz de fastidio desaparecía de su rostro, dejando en su lugar la estupefacción. No era para menos. Su cerebro trabajaba rápido y, si había algo que Nick siempre se prohibía pensar, era en cualquier situación de una emergencia que tuviese el nombre de _Judy Hopps_ terroríficamente implicado.

—Fui a buscarla a la comisaría. Pasó la noche en mi casa llorando y estaba preocupada — Habló Fru-Fru frenéticamente — Salió de allí con un tejón tomándola del brazo y con un aspecto horrible. Pedí a Kevin que los siguiera y… — entonces ella se detuvo, o al menos esa fue la percepción de Nick, quien esperó la resolución del relato con el corazón en vilo y las venas a punto de estallar.

— ….Wilde, ¡Fueron al Oasis Negro!

.

.

¿Cómo pasó? Nick no lo supo. Hacía unos minutos escuchaba las palabras de Fru-Fru, y de la nada se hallaba conduciendo él mismo la limusina de Big a velocidad demoniaca.

No se detuvo a esperar aprobación, mucho menos a pedir prestado aquel anticuado cacharro… Las llaves estaban pegadas y su furia cegó suficientemente su cordura como para romper el cristal y abrir la puerta del auto , sin atender a los gritos de los osos polares.

El Oasis Negro era un nombre que jamás sería desconocido por un residente de Zootopia. Sobre todo si eres un macho.

Todos conocían las reglas del juego. Eran tres simples pasos a seguir: Uno; sales a divertirte a algún club del Distrito Forestal. Dos; recoges a una chica lo suficientemente borracha o pagas por ella haciendo una pequeña parada en el Boulevard rojo de la ciudad. Tres; Terminas la noche en el Oasis Negro.

Ligar ese conocimiento general y conectarlo con Judy y Terrance era algo que sobrepasaba la cordura de Nick Wilde.

— Voy a matarlo — gruñó entre colmillos, pisando con más fuerza el acelerador.

.

.

.

Judy Hopps no era ninguna virgen. Pero eso no quería decir que el sexo fuese un campo en el cual gozara de amplia experiencia.

Su primera y única vez fue en la preparatoria, con un novio de la época. Un acontecimiento que ella describiría más incómodo que bello, contrario a las expectativas que muchas películas románticas le regalaban. De más está decir que a la coneja no le quedaron ganas de repetir.

Con el paso de los años, su poco interés en relaciones románticas y su atención enfocada únicamente en convertirse en policía, Judy no tuvo y tampoco deseó la oportunidad de acostarse con nadie más.

No al menos hasta hace unos pocos años.

¡Vamos! Ella era una hembra, después de todo. Y como tal, no era extraño que una vez cada cierto tiempo, la coneja soñara con un segundo round con cierto zorro amigo suyo.

Aquellos sueños siempre la traicionaban, provocando en ella un malhumor matutino, nada acorde a la personalidad madrugadora y feliz de la coneja. Era entendible hasta cierto punto. ¿Quién no querría mandar al carajo el amanecer si este se atrevía a interrumpir tan hermoso sueño?

Sueño que hoy se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera pesadilla. Curiosamente también causada por Nick.

Pero todo esto es por él, ¿no es cierto? Judy tuvo que pensarlo en el momento en que ella y Terrance bajaron del auto. Volvió a recordarlo cuando ambos cruzaron la puerta de habitación 302 del Oasis Negro y su mente tuvo que gritárselo al sentir como las garras del tejón iban deslizándose por su uniforme.

" _Lo hago por Nick, lo hago por Nick"._

Si tan sólo fuese lo suficientemente creativa, si tan sólo su imaginación lograra borrar la silueta de aquel repulsivo animal y colocar en su lugar la figura de Nick… tal vez así la humillación y repulsión disminuirían aunque fuera un poco.

—No me dejes todo el trabajo, coneja — susurró John al oído de Judy, provocando que este se tensara — Al menos pretende que lo estás disfrutando.

Judy apretó los ojos, los puños y las piernas. Esto realmente estaba a punto de suceder y toda ella pronto se rompería en mil pedazos. Lo peor de todo es que, muy en el fondo, se preguntaba si valdría la pena tratar de recoger los últimos vestigios de su roto corazón… de su dignidad resquebrajada.

—Sólo cállate y hazlo de una vez — declaró y mordió su lengua, suprimiendo así cualquier sonido de su boca cuando Terrance comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su uniforme.

" _Lo hago por Nick, lo hago por Nick"._

Por lo general, uno siempre sueña despierto con un milagro ocasional que te rescate de algún embrollo. Por eso, cuando la puerta de la habitación se azotó, quedando completamente abierta. Judy no pudo evitar creer que era la ensoñación del milagro ocasional más real que su mente hubiese creado. Allí, parado en la entrada estaba Nick, jalando aire a sus pulmones con tal ímpetu que, cualquiera juraría que había corrido al menos unos 20 kilómetros antes de entrar allí.

Judy se quedó pasmada en un instante donde el tiempo fue inmensurable. Era ella, mirándolo con estupor y él atrapándola con sus ojos, incandescentes destellos color esmeralda que ardieron con furia cuando recorrieron su estado semidesnudo. La coneja sólo pudo atinar a cubrirse con las patas.

—Eres tejón muerto. — fue lo que ambos le escucharon gruñir antes de que Nick sucumbiera enteramente a su instinto animal.

En cámara lenta, Judy lo observó inclinarse en cuatro patas mientras su pelaje se erizaba, como si de puntiagudas púas se tratase. Jamás había reparado en lo grandes y afilados que sus colmillos podían llegar a ser, y lo letales seguramente resultaban. Nick gruñó con rabia y saltó con rapidez contra John, quien a duras penas pudo bloquear las fauces del zorro con sus enormes garras.

En una pelea entre bestias salvajes, Judy no pudo reconocer a Nick en el zorro que ahora rugía frente a ella.

— ¡Nick!, ¡Nick, basta! — sus gritos fueron inaudibles para los oídos del vulpino, luego opacados por el gemido de dolor que John emitió cuando los colmillos del zorro por fin alcanzaron una de sus patas.

— ¡Nick! — gritar no serviría de nada. De eso ya estaba convencida. Así que, renunciando a las exclamaciones, Judy se arrojó contra la espalda del zorro, abrazándose a ella con fuerza. El acto hizo reacción inmediata en el cuerpo de Nick, el cual se entumeció al instante. John aprovechó ese momento para alejar su brazo ensangrentado de sus fauces y salir corriendo cobardemente de la habitación.

¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaron así? Quizá fueron horas. Todo lo que fuese necesario hasta que el zorro limpiara su hocico y se incorporara nuevamente. No habló ni hizo ningún sonido. Judy sólo pudo ver su espalda erecta frente a ella y sus patas aún temblando.

— Habla — ordenó con voz monocorde — ¿Qué significa esto?

Judy tragó seco.

—N-No puedo decírtelo... —

— ¡Carajo, Judy! ¡Habla! — prácticamente rugió, volviéndose hacia ella. Desviando la mirada al notar miedo en los ojos de la coneja y su nariz respingante.

Sí, él era una bestia. Todos en este mundo lo son al fin y al cabo. Pero esta, esta sin duda era su peor faceta. Que el sabor de la sangre en su hocico y el escozor en sus garras lo atestiguan.

Pero, ¿qué esperaba ella? Hay instintos imposibles de contener y locuras irrefrenables.

Nick suspiró y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de ella. Judy temblaba sin darse cuenta y sus ojos violetas se abrían y cerraban sin reparo, luchando inútilmente por no derramar lágrimas en cualquier momento.

— Oye… — le llamó, tomando entre sus patas ese rostro suave y trepidante — No pasa nada, Zanahorias. Se acabó. — murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo trizas el escudo emocional de la coneja. Judy lloró y se lanzó a sus brazos como una cría pequeña, que movía los hombros y sollozaba continuamente — Shhht. Ya, ya pasó. Estoy aquí — consoló Nick, dejando pequeños y furtivos besos en la cabeza de la coneja.

Entre sollozos, torrentes de agua y palabras truncadas, Judy comenzó a relatar todo lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. No censuró nada y tampoco reparó en ocultar la tristeza prematura al chantaje de Terrance. Nick escuchó atento, ciñéndola cada vez más contra al ritmo que la historia continuaba. ¡Ese gran hijo de puta!, ¡cómo le hubiera gustado arrancarle las patas antes dejarlo ir!

— Pude haberlo enfrentado, Judy...— murmuró el zorro, minutos después de que aquel tortuoso relato llegase a su fin — Hubiera sido su venganza perfecta, ¡qué más da! Estoy acostumbrado… Pero tú — Nick apretó sus colmillos. Pensarlo de por si era dificil. Decirlo era como carbonizar su garganta — Si te sucede algo por mi causa… eso es algo con lo que jamás podría vivir, Zanahorias.

Y aquí fue revelado el cuarto y más grande secreto de Nick Wilde: el descomunal terror de hacerle daño a Judy. Directa o indirectamente, ¡eso qué importa!

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — preguntó repentinamente, deshaciendo el abrazo que hasta el momento ambos conservaban. Nick sostuvo los brazos de Judy entre sus patas, abatido por una respuesta.

Por primera vez en toda esa tarde, Judy por fin se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos. ¡Gran error!, pues ese fulgurante esmeralda la apresó en un espacio anímico en donde jamás podría volver a fingir. _"Dile lo que sientes"_ chilló una voz interior _"¡Es ahora o nunca!"_ volvió a gritar ante la pertinacia de su ya roto corazón, quien se negaba a enfrentar de nuevo el sufrimiento.

— ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? — Judy tanteó el terreno con aquella pregunta, recibiendo un seguro "sí" en un movimiento de cabeza por parte de Nick.

Entonces ella lo besó.

No era que las palabras sobraran. Un; "porque te amo" habría sido más que idóneo. Pero ella sencillamente se rehusó a renunciar a ese pedacito de edén que quizá jamás volvería probar. Los labios de Nick eran eso; un deseo inalcanzable que, aunque fuera solo una vez, tenía la oportunidad de degustar.

Cierto es, que la cata perduró mucho más de lo que Judy hubiera esperado. Con sorpresa, advirtió como la boca de Nick capturaba la suya, atrapándola en un juego intoxicante que evaporó su cordura. ¿Era posible que ese zorro besara tan bien?, ¿qué haría ahora ella después de esto?, ¿cómo renunciar a una droga tan adictiva después de probarla por primera vez?, ¿cómo huir de todo esto?

— Tú no vas a ningún lado — murmuró Nick, leyendo sus pensamientos, desenmascarándola como solo él podía. — Te quedas conmigo, Zanahorias. Así tiene que ser.

— Pero… ¿Victoria?

— ¿Ese era tu drama, pelusa? — Nick negó con la cabeza, recuperando sus sonrisa sugerente. — No somos nada, ya se lo dejé claro.

— … Pero, ¡los vi besándose! — recriminó Judy, abnegada a aceptar esta nueva realidad. ¿Sería que estaba soñando otra vez? — Estaban afuera de un restaurante y fue….

— ...Fue un error, y me arrepiento — se adelantó el zorro, acallando las palabras de Judy con una de sus patas — El rechazo no es algo a lo que los zorros estamos acostumbrados.

— Pero, ¡Terrance! Ahora se irá contra ti y…

— Zanahorias, si vuelvo a oír un pero más, voy devorarte — amenazó Nick y tomó una vez entre sus manos el rostro de Judy. Obligando a que esos ojos violeta repletos de aprehensión se fijaran en los suyos. — Olvídate del mañana. Sólo hoy, solo unas horas más, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?

Dominada por su mirada y esa irrisoria faz que combinaba su socarrona personalidad con una ternura atrayente, Judy volvió a fundirse con él en un nuevo juego de besos donde, tal como Nick lo dijo, el futuro dejó de existir. Allí, en esa habitación de hotel prepagada donde pasaron toda la noche.

— Dime algo, Zanahorias, ¿me amas?

— Voy a dejar que tú solito lo adivines.

 _Sin pensar, crecimos ya los dos._

 _Raudo el tiempo paso._

 _Y nuestros amor, no se borró…_

 _Por siempre vivirá._

 _ **¡Lo sé! Han pasado siiiiiglos. No tengo excusa ni planeo darla. Sólo dejaré esto por aquí y espero que les haya gustado. Solo queda un capitulo y ya. ¡A trabajar! ;)**_


End file.
